


Almas ancestrales: Sol y Luna

by Furikake_Lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furikake_Lover/pseuds/Furikake_Lover
Summary: En un mundo donde todos nacen con un alma destinada a acompañarlos por el resto de la vida, todos esperan conocer algún día a su alma gemela.Almas gemelas hay de muchos tipos, y hay más de una forma de identificarlas, pero hay un par de almas que fueron las primeras en enlazarse al inicio de los tiempos. Aquellas que son dos partes de una misma alma, como las fuerzas del yin y el yang. Las almas del sol y la luna.Cuenta la leyenda que ambas almas se amaban tanto que renunciaron a su inmortalidad para reencarnar eternamente como humanos, con la esperanza de, en cada nueva vida, poder estar juntas.Claro, para la mayoría esto son solo puros cuentos de hadas. Y así parecía, hasta que un día Sasuke conoció a Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cuentan los mitos y leyendas que hace muchos, muuuuchos años, mucho antes de que existiera la humanidad y el mundo como lo conocemos, el sol y la luna cuidaban de la Tierra y la vida que había en ella desde la distancia, protegiendo el presente y el futuro de un planeta prometedor._

_Ambos se turnaban. Cuando el sol salía todo se iluminaba, los animales despertaban y la flora se regocijaba, y cuando él se iba aparecía la resplandeciente luna, como un farol en la oscuridad que cuidaba de los sueños de quienes descansaban bajo su manto._

_El sol y la luna trabajaban juntos para mantener el delicado equilibrio del que dependían todas las criaturas, mas nunca se habían visto, puesto que en cuanto el sol salía la luna se escondía, y cuando el sol se despedía la luna aparecía. Sin embargo, ambos mantenían una poderosa conexión, siendo ambos una cara de la misma moneda, dos almas opuestas que se complementan la una a la otra, como las fuerzas del yin y el yang._

_Ambos comprendían cuál era su posición y el rol que debían cumplir, que su deber era trabajar juntos, estando separados. Pero un día la lejanía fue demasiada para ellos. Deseaban conocerse y, sin planearlo, se encontraron._

_Ese día desde la Tierra pudo observarse como el sol era lentamente ocultado por la luna a pleno día, dejando ver solo un halo de luz a su alrededor, oscureciendo temporalmente el día. Así ocurrió el primer eclipse del planeta, durando solo algunos minutos antes de que el sol y la luna tuvieran que despedirse nuevamente antes de atentar contra el frágil equilibrio que tanto se habían esforzado en mantener. Sin embargo, esos pocos minutos fueron suficientes para que se enamoraran y que sus almas añoraran cada vez más volver a estar juntas._

_Desde entonces, aproximadamente cada 300 años, el sol y la luna se encontraban de nuevo en un eclipse solar, por solo unos minutos, y luego se separaban una vez más, para seguir cuidando de su planeta adorado._

_Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que un día el ser humano apareció junto a las otras criaturas y el sol, maravillado por la singularidad de las personas, se dedicaba a observarlos durante su turno. Él veía como los humanos interactuaban entre ellos, como formaban diferentes tipos de lazos entre sí. De amor, de amistad, de odio, de fraternidad… Y vio también como todos y cada uno de ellos tenía un par que les complementaba, con quienes se asentaban y compartían su vida._

_Entonces bajó a la Tierra. Tomó forma humana y se coló entre la gente. Quería ver por sí mismo aquello que los humanos veían, todo lo que, por miles de años, se había dedicado a cuidar junto con la luna. Vio los prados, los bosques, las llanuras… Vio a todas las distintas criaturas que habitaban el planeta y, de pronto, su existencia se sintió vacía al saberse privado de la libertad que las criaturas de la Tierra gozaban. El sol también quería ser libre, quería formar su vida y estar junto a aquel a quien más amaba._

_Y justo en medio de esos pensamientos cayó la noche. La luna notó como el sol había bajado a la Tierra tomando una apariencia humana y decidió seguirlo…_

—Esto suena mucho más cliché que cualquier telenovela que haya visto. —se escuchó una voz en medio del salón de clases, interrumpiendo la historia que les estaba siendo contada.

Iruka, el maestro encargado de ese grupo, alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo a sus alumnos y frunció el ceño, fijando su vista en la persona que lo había interrumpido.

—Estamos estudiando la historia de las almas gemelas y todo lo que veamos vendrá en su examen, así que les recomiendo que pongan atención.

Dicho esto, el salón volvió a quedar en silencio y el maestro retomó su lectura, no sin antes haber lanzado una mirada de advertencia a sus alumnos para que dejaran de quejarse sobre lo meloso de la historia y pusieran atención a lo importante.

_La luna bajó a la Tierra y se encontró con el sol, donde al fin pudieron estar juntos más de unos cuantos minutos y, al haber adaptado forma humana, pudieron tocarse por primera vez. Esa noche se amaron bajo las estrellas y su lazo se volvió inquebrantable y tan poderoso que no ha existido unión alguna que se le pueda comparar. Mas, a pesar de todo, cuando llegó la hora de que comenzara un nuevo día, la mera idea de separarse de nuevo les resultó impensable y sumamente dolorosa._

_No podrían separarse nuevo luego de saber cómo era estar juntos y al fin sentirse completos. El dolor por estar tan lejos y añorarse mutuamente no se los permitiría._

_Entonces, el sol y la luna renunciaron a su inmortalidad y, al tiempo que al sol le tocaba salir en el horizonte, sacrificaron sus vidas con la esperanza de reunirse en la próxima, como humanos libres de las ataduras que antes los mantenían separados._

_Ese día en que el sol salió alumbrando el día, lo hizo como un cuerpo vacío cuya alma le había abandonado. Lo mismo con la luna. Dejaron a la Tierra con la responsabilidad de cuidarse y velar por sí misma, siempre teniendo por seguro que el día y la noche les darían la oportunidad de un nuevo mañana._

_Y así es como el sol y la luna se volvieron humanos, con la esperanza de que, en cada nueva vida, pudieran encontrarse y estar juntos, reencarnando una y otra vez sin descanso y siempre buscándose el uno al otro, por la eternidad._

—Y esa es la historia de las almas gemelas ancestrales del sol y la luna. —concluyó Iruka, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio y volteando a ver a su grupo de alumnos de primero de preparatoria.

No le sorprendió de ver a uno de sus alumnos más brillantes, Nara Shikamaru, completamente dormido sobre su pupitre por quién sabe cuánto tiempo ya. O a Inuzuka Kiba escribiendo como loco, probablemente tratando de terminar alguna tarea para la clase siguiente que se le olvidó hacer en casa.

Un grupo de chicas murmuraba por lo bajo, hablando probablemente de lo romántico de la historia y cómo les gustaría tener un lazo así de grande con sus propias almas gemelas, cuando las encontraran.

Y es que, aunque las almas gemelas ancestrales del sol y la luna fueron las primeras almas gemelas en existir, y las más poderosas, cada persona tenía su propia alma gemela. No siempre eran en sentido romántico, pero si eran almas que se complementaban y que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Normalmente, había dos maneras de reconocer a tu alma gemela: ambas podían tener una marca idéntica en alguna parte de su cuerpo desde su nacimiento y debían encontrarse utilizándola como indicio, o la marca se formaría en el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaran, reconociendo a su alma gemela al instante.

Probablemente la segunda manera era la más sencilla de encontrar a tu alma gemela, puesto que, si ya nacías con la marca y esta se encontraba en algún lugar no fácil de identificar a simple vista, podrías encontrarte con esa persona sin darte cuenta de que están destinados y perder la oportunidad de crear un lazo con ella.

También había otros rasgos que algunas almas gemelas compartían, pero que dependía del tipo de vínculo que había entre ellas. Por ejemplo, algunos, al conocerse, podían sentir lo que su alma gemela estaba sintiendo emocionalmente por medio de la marca. Otros, podían sentir donde se encontraba su alma gemela y saber si estaban cerca de ellos. Incluso había algunos que tenían el don de comunicarse telepáticamente o escribiendo sobre su propia piel de manera que el reflejo de lo escrito apareciera en su alma gemela.

Cada pareja de almas gemelas eran diferentes y podían tener características diferentes.

Todas las personas esperaban el día de poder conocer a su alma gemela. Aquellos que estaban destinados a acompañarlos por el resto de sus vidas, aquellos que los harían completos.

Aunque, claro, siempre había alguna que otra excepción a la regla.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿No crees que la historia del sol y la luna es de lo más romántica?

Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de cabello azabache y penetrantes ojos negros dirigió su mirada durante unos segundos a la joven de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes que le hablaba. Luego, la desvió sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, centrándose en observar el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana, haciendo una mueca de fastidio ante la muchacha.

Haruno Sakura, quien había intentado llamar la atención del chico del que estaba enamorada desde la infancia, arrugó el ceño decepcionada y bajo la mirada en un gesto de aflicción ante su rechazo.

—Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun, frentesota. —le habló su compañera Yamanaka Ino, una chica rubia de pálidos ojos azules que se sentaba delante de ella. Ambas eran amigas y rivales por el amor de Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Cómo exactamente funcionaba su relación, pocos lo entendían.

—Sasuke-kun es mi alma gemela, ¡y yo no lo molesto! —exclamó indignada la pelirrosa. —¿Cierto, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro ni se dio por aludido e ignoró a la chica. Siempre insistía en que ellos eran almas gemelas a pesar de ya haberle dicho que él no había nacido con ninguna marca, mientras que ella tenía la suya en su hombro. Por lo tanto, era imposible que fueran almas gemelas a menos que él hubiera nacido con la misma marca que ella, o que al verse sus marcas hubieran aparecido al mismo tiempo.

Sakura era, sin embargo, más terca que una mula y se negaba a aceptar que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Para ser honestos, a Sasuke realmente no le importaba demasiado si encontraba o no a su alma gemela. Si la encontraba bien, si no, también. Puede que hasta le pareciera más agradable la idea de no encontrarla, puesto que lidiar con la gente era bastante fastidioso a veces para él. Prefería mantenerse enfocado en sus propios asuntos y no involucrarse en las cosas de los demás. No le encontraba la gracia a tener que estar relacionándose con los demás. Ya tenía a su hermano y, para él, eso era más que suficiente.

— ¡Silencio todos! —el llamado de atención del profesor se escuchó por todo el salón. —Todavía tenemos media hora de clase y me gustaría poder terminar de explicar el tema y resolver dudas para no tener que dejarles tarea extra para que se pongan al día, ¿les parece?

Todos escucharon la disimulada advertencia en las palabras del maestro y voltearon hacia adelante, otorgándole su atención.

—Y que alguien despierte a Shikamaru, por favor.

Se escuchó un _“Psss, Shikamaru”_ y unas palmaditas antes de que el aludido bostezara y se irguiera en su asiento, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano con una expresión que delataba que aún se encontraba más del otro lado que de este.

Viendo que todos sus alumnos le dirigían la mirada, Iruka decidió proseguir con su lección del día.

—Entonces, como ya sabrán, las almas ancestrales son las almas gemelas más antiguas de la historia, las primeras. Se dice que al día de hoy, las almas del sol y la luna siguen reencarnando para volver a encontrarse y estar juntas una vez más.

Un joven de cabellos blancos llamado Suigetsu levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

—Pero esa es solo una leyenda, ¿no? —preguntó con un gesto que denotaba desinterés. —Digo, si en realidad existieran y siguieran reencarnando nos daríamos cuenta, ¿no? Ya que supuestamente son _tan_ poderosas…

—Es una buena pregunta. —contestó su maestro. —Hay algunos registros a lo largo de la historia que sugieren que se han podido identificar el momento en que el sol y la luna se encuentran. Como probablemente ya sabrán, la reacción que ocurre cuando se encuentran es diferente que a las de las almas gemelas comunes. —carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta. —De acuerdo con los registros de los testigos que han sido lo suficientemente afortunados para ver el encuentro en el pasado, ambas personas se reconocen al verse a los ojos y, como consecuencia, se produce una especie de transformación.

Se oyó una risa socarrona.

— ¿Tipo Sailor Moon o cómo?

Hubo un par de risas disimuladas a lo largo del salón por el comentario realizado por Kiba, quien aún seguía trabajando en una tarea correspondiente a otra clase al tiempo que escuchaba (a medias) lo que Iruka intentaba explicar, pero la mirada que les dirigió el profesor los hizo guardar silencio casi de inmediato.

—Como les decía…—prosiguió con un tic visible en el ojo. —En primer lugar, aparecen unas marcas en sus palmas que representan al sol y la luna respectivamente, —alzó sus manos, mostrando sus palmas, para hacer énfasis a lo que decía. —Luego se dice que, al unir estas marcas, se produce una luz enceguecedora y que, al disiparse, quien esté presente puede observar las formas originales del sol y la luna de antes de que decidieran morir y renacer como humanos. —se giró y caminó hasta su escritorio, tomando asiento de manera que quedara a vista de todos sus alumnos, y continuó. —Se dice que su encuentro es la escena más romántica que los ojos de cualquiera puedan ver.

Hubo unos suspiros soñadores provenientes de algunas chicas, un par de risitas burlonas provenientes de algunos varones, e incluso algunas muecas de asco y desinterés. Claro, cada quien tenía su propia idea de lo que podía ser romántico sin llegar a ser empalagoso.

—También se dice que las almas ancestrales tienen conexiones entre sí que ningún otro par de almas gemelas posee. —prosiguió con su clase Iruka. —Por ejemplo, dicen que pueden recordar todas y cada una de sus vidas pasadas al momento de encontrarse, y que cuentan con otros tipos de habilidades las cuales muchos creen que son las que algunas almas gemelas compartes, como poder sentir lo que el otro siente o comunicarse telepáticamente, y otras que son propias solo de ellos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— ¿Cómo cuales, sensei? —la voz de Sakura lo cortó.

Iruka se llevó una mano al rostro de forma pensativa mientras observaba el rostro lleno de curiosidad de su alumna.

—Pues nadie sabe con seguridad. Habría que preguntarles si tenemos la suerte de encontrarlos algún día. —Se encogió de hombros al dar su respuesta y les regaló una sonrisa divertida a sus estudiantes.

Hubo algunos reclamos de parte de unos tres alumnos por la falta de una respuesta convincente.

— ¿Y haber tenido esta conversación sobre cuentos de hadas sirve para algo, sensei? —preguntó de manera malhumorada Suigetsu, con un gesto de fastidio ante el tema. Mucho romance y muy poca realidad.

Iruka soltó un suspiro cansado y respondió:

—Pues considerando que está en el plan de esta asignatura y que tendrán un examen al final de la semana, yo de ustedes lo consideraría importante.

El salón se alborotó al momento en que se escuchó la palabra “examen”, pero el profesor, al ver que solo faltaban un par de minutos para que se hiciera la hora del almuerzo, se concentró en unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y les permitió a sus alumnos entrar en pánico sin prestarles demasiada atención. Ya si luego había más dudas, él las contestaría.

Uchiha Sasuke rodó los ojos al observar a sus compañeros de clase hacer escándalo por la mención de una evaluación y volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la ventana, observando al sol que brillaba en lo alto. La luz que expedía era cálida y siempre le había brindado una extraña sensación de paz y bienestar, por alguna razón.

Escuchó que Haruno volvía a llamar su nombre, pero no le prestó atención. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué las chicas estaban fascinadas por él. No es como si intentara llamar la atención de nadie. Si le iba bien en sus clases era porque le gustaba enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer, no porque realmente fuera un genio como muchos decían. De hecho, si había un genio dentro de ese salón sería Nara Shikamaru, pero el tipo era tan perezoso que nadie jamás lo notaba.

Siguió contemplando la vista del exterior, preguntándose de nuevo cuál era el problema de aquellos que se mostraban tan obsesionados con llamar su atención, cuando escuchó la voz de la directora de la escuela hacer un llamado a todos los presentes.

—Directora Tsunade. —Saludó Iruka al ponerse de pie para recibir a la directora.

Hizo un gesto para que todos los estudiantes se pusieran también de pie e hicieran una reverencia a la mayor autoridad de la escuela.

—Permítame un segundo, Iruka-sensei. —habló la directora rubia de ojos marrón claro, haciendo un gesto para que el profesor la siguiera fuera del salón.

—Discúlpenme un segundo, muchachos. —y se retiró junto a la directora.

Todos se quedaron callados, curiosos de lo que se hablaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Unos volvieron a sentarse y otros se acercaron a la puerta para saber qué ocurría. Se oían tres voces. La de la directora, la del maestro Iruka y una tercera que nadie era capaz de reconocer.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y suspiró, no estaba interesado en ser cotilla como todos sus demás compañeros, así que se dedicó a cerrar su libro y guardar sus apuntes para poder ir a almorzar. La comida que su hermano le preparaba diariamente siempre le levantaba un poco el ánimo, incluso si nadie lo notaba.

Justo en el momento que bajó la vista para acomodar sus cosas dentro de su mochila y sacar su almuerzo, oyó un conjunto de choques apresurados de sus compañeros regresando a sus lugares, y luego unos pasos entrar al salón y la voz de su profesor interrumpir el silencio.

—Bueno, chicos, desde hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, así que espero que todos le den la bienvenida. ¿Te gustaría presentarte?

Hubo un pequeño silencio que duró solo unos segundos hasta que una voz alegre y energética lo interrumpió.

— ¡Buenos días! Soy Namikaze Naruto. Acabo de mudarme a Tokio por mi cuenta, y espero poder hacer muchos amigos aquí. ¡Es un placer conocerlos!

Sasuke se quedó paralizado en su pupitre al oír esa voz que, a pesar de estar seguro de no haberla oído jamás antes en su vida, se le hizo tremendamente familiar hasta el punto de sentir como su pecho se contraía, como si alguien se lo estrujara por dentro.

Sintió como se quedaba sin aire y como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Bueno, Naruto, puedes sentarte en el asiento libre detrás de Sasuke en lo que volvemos a reasignar los pupitres. —la voz de Iruka claramente hizo referencia a que Sasuke levantara la vista.

Y lo hizo. Lentamente, con el rostro lleno de estupefacción.

Vio a su profesor señalando la silla detrás de él con su mano extendida mientras le sonreía al nuevo estudiante para que este fuera a tomar su asiento.

Este dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se mecieran ligeramente, y murmuró un “gracias” antes de girarse y enfocar sus ojos azules en la dirección que le indicaban.

Entonces, en el momento en que negro y azul se encontraron, Sasuke sintió cómo todo lo que era y todo lo que conocía era absorbido por esos profundos ojos como zafiros, más brillantes que el mismo cielo y más expresivos que los de cualquiera que jamás hubiera visto.

Eran como dos lagunas profundas en las cuales se reflejaba el mismo shock que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

Eran unos ojos que podían ver a través de su alma hasta lo más profundo y a los que supo que pertenecía.

Unos ojos que, él sabía, ya conocía y llevaba conociendo por milenios.

Unos ojos que lo habían acompañado por toda su existencia, en cada una de sus vidas.

Eran los ojos de la otra mitad de su alma.

Y el caos se desató.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todos.
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que publico un fanfic en este sitio y de este fandom. También es mi primer fic donde la pareja principal no es heterosexual xd
> 
> Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No estoy segura de qué tantos capítulos haga, pero no será una historia larga.
> 
> Espero oír opiniones y críticas constructivas.
> 
> Saluditos.
> 
> :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Namikaze Naruto era un joven alegre de cabello rubio y despeinado, ojos azules claros, piel de un tono acaramelado y tres marcas en cada mejilla que asemejaban unos bigotes. Su madre solía decirle que le hacían parecer un zorrito travieso cuando era niño.

Optimista, sociable y siempre buscando como conseguir lo que se proponía trabajando duro. Así era Naruto.

Cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría demasiado en lo que se ocultaba tras esa gran sonrisa que siempre mostraba a los demás, pero la realidad es que había tenido un pasado complicado desde muy temprana edad.

Había perdido a sus padres con tan solo doce años. Ambos murieron en un accidente de tránsito en el cual solo él había tenido la suerte de sobrevivir. A consecuencia de esto, cuando se recuperó de sus heridas, tuvo que mudarse con su abuelo Jiraiya a Osaka, donde unos años más tarde él también falleció debido a un robo en una tienda que salió mal, siendo él la única víctima a quien le fue arrebatada su vida.

Había quedado solo. Tuvo que lidiar con la pérdida de sus padres y su abuelo, y lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque él era fuerte y no se rendiría hasta conseguir cumplir todas sus metas. Sabía que eso era lo que sus padres deseaban para él, que saliera adelante sin importar los obstáculos que se le interpusieran.

Ahora, con 16 años, había regresado a Tokio, donde solía vivir con sus padres cuando era niño. Decidió rentar un apartamento por su cuenta para vivir. Por suerte, el dinero de sus padres le ajustaba para vivir sin demasiadas complicaciones por lo menos hasta que terminara la preparatoria y, si sabía administrarlo, puede que hasta pudiera costearse los primeros años de universidad antes de tener que depender de un empleo para mantenerse.

También tenía la opción de vivir con su abuela, que era el único familiar que le quedaba con vida, pero con el carácter que esta se gastaba prefirió ir probando un poco lo que era ser independiente y así tener un poco más de libertad. No es como si su abuelo Jiraiya lo hubiera limitado cuando solía vivir con él. Todo lo contrario, ese viejo lo hizo ver cosas que probablemente le habían quitado lo que le quedaba de inocencia y, si hubiera estado en su naturaleza ser vago, probablemente no le hubiera importado que se fuera de fiesta a media semana y regresara borracho a las cinco de la mañana.

En fin, volviendo a sus opciones de vivienda, aunque no se mudara con su abuela, no es como si no le fuera a tocar verla todos los días hasta el fin de la preparatoria, puesto que ella era la directora de la escuela a la que acababa de inscribirse. Gracias a eso, aunque comenzara un poco más tarde y tuviera que quedarse horas extras para ponerse al día con el contenido que se había perdido, no perdería su año entero de estudios.

Así que ese lunes se levantó de la cama y observó a su alrededor. Aún debía desempacar algunas cosas. No es que él tuviera mucho, pero aun así sus cosas eran un desorden y solo había sacado lo esencial que ocuparía en su primera semana en su nueva escuela. Su habitación, de paredes grises y cielorraso blanco, contaba de momento solo con su cama y un escritorio, sobre el cual había un par de cajas abiertas a medio vaciar. Al lado de su cama había otras tres cajas que aún tenía que revisar.

El resto de su apartamento consistía en una cocina-sala-comedor, todo mezclado en un solo espacio, un baño con ducha y nada más. Había alquilado el apartamento más decente que encontró por el menor precio posible. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para él.

Tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina una caja llena de ramen instantáneo para evitar tener que hacer las compras durante los primeros días, antes de que su abuela llegara el fin de semana a visitarlo y le armara un escándalo por no estar comiendo “comida real”. Como si el ramen no lo fuera.

Salió de su habitación y dedicó unos minutos a contemplar su nuevo hogar, si es que podría llamarse de esa manera.

Era pequeño pero tenía lo necesario. Aun así, se sintió solo.

Inhaló profundamente y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus padres y su abuelo. Pensó en los pocos amigos que había logrado hacer a lo largo de su vida, que a estas alturas ya la mayoría había cortado contacto con él. Aunque sabía que podía contar con su amigo más cercano, Sabaku no Gaara, un chico pelirrojo de su edad que conoció en Osaka, añoraba tener a alguien con quien contar siempre y en todo momento.

Naruto añoraba, más que cualquier otra cosa, encontrar a su alma gemela. Aquella persona que le complementaría y siempre estaría con él, alguien que siempre estaría para él y con quien nunca volvería a sentirse solo.

Como él había nacido sin una marca, sabía que reconocería a su alma gemela en cuanto se encontraran, así que no corría el riesgo de conocerla sin darse cuenta y luego no poder encontrarla. Tal vez, solo tal vez, encontraría a su alma gemela en su nueva vida en Tokio.

Entonces, con una ráfaga de positivismo latente, comenzó a dar vueltas por su casa para alistarse para el nuevo día. Preparó una de las tazas de ramen como desayuno, luego se duchó, se lavó los dientes, se puso su uniforme y agarró su mochila para luego salir por la puerta, asegurarse de enllavar bien e ir a buscar su bicicleta al parqueo de bicis del edificio, todo mientras portaba una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro.

Yendo en bicicleta, la escuela le quedaba como a unos diez minutos desde donde vivía, así que no demoró mucho en llegar. Admiró las calles concurridas de la capital de Japón y los grandes edificios que lo rodeaban, mientras la luz del sol iluminaba su camino.

Al llegar a la Preparatoria Konoha respiró ampliamente mientras observaba a otros estudiantes ir cada uno por su lado. Dejó su bicicleta en el lugar permitido, asegurándola con una cadena, y entró a la que sería su nueva escuela en dirección a la oficina de su abuela, que le había pedido que se reportara en cuánto llegara para poder dirigirlo al que sería su nuevo salón.

Estaba de buen humor. Se sentía optimista ese día, tenía un buen presentimiento. Algo le decía que sería un buen día.

SNS

Para Uchiha Sasuke ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro.

Despertar, desayunar con su hermano, prepararse para la escuela y salir.

Ese día su hermano saldría de la ciudad por trabajo. Demoraría unos tres días, según le había dicho, así que Sasuke quedaría encargado del apartamento que compartían durante ese tiempo.

Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, lo observó llevar a cabo su rutina diaria con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Su hermanito era una persona tranquila, seria, que se sentía a gusto en su rutina y que detestaba cuando las cosas se descarrilaban solo un poco. Aunque sabía que él era muy independiente, Itachi aun así disfrutaba encargarse de las pequeñas cosas, como de preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo de Sasuke. Y, a cambio, Sasuke le preparaba la cena para cuando él regresara del trabajo.

El que a Sasuke le gustara tanto tener todo organizado probablemente se debiera a que ambos habían perdido a sus padres hacía cinco años, cuando Sasuke tenía 11 e Itachi 16. Ese fue el día que Itachi se prometió a sí mismo que él cuidaría de Sasuke y se encargaría que nada le faltara. Así que, sin perder el tiempo, consiguió un empleo para cubrir los gastos del día a día, al mismo tiempo que terminaba la preparatoria, para que el dinero que habían dejado sus padres fuera invertido en pagar la universidad de ambos en el futuro y así asegurarse de que ambos pudieran estudiar y sacar una carrera para poder mantenerse luego.

Debido a que tuvo que estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, Sasuke tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y ser autosuficiente en los momentos en los que su hermano mayor no estaba, y esto lo llevó a ser una persona estricta y rígida con lo que se refiere a la rutina y el orden. Bueno, eso y que además la personalidad de Sasuke siempre había demostrado que era un chico con un alto sentido de la responsabilidad.

Itachi, ahora con 21 años, llevaba una carrera en línea para poder trabajar durante la semana y dedicar un poco más de tiempo para cuidar de Sasuke y hacer cosas con él.

— ¿No se te olvida nada? —preguntó al ver como Sasuke cogía su mochila y se la echaba al hombro, señal de que ya estaba listo para irse.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza suavemente, haciendo que los mechones oscuros de cabello a cada lado de su rostro se mecieran con el movimiento.

—Bien. —se puso en pie y le dio un toquecito en la frente a Sasuke con sus dedos índice y medio. —Cuídate, Sasuke.

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a su hermano al tiempo que le pedía cuidarse durante su ausencia.

—Tú también, nii-san. —le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

— ¡No vayas a aprovechar mi ausencia para traer a alguien y hacer cosas indebidas, hermanito! —bromeó el mayor, siendo consciente de que liarse con alguien era probablemente lo último en la lista de las cosas que su hermanito haría.

Sasuke soltó un bufido desde la puerta.

— ¡Como digas! —le contestó en un tono monótono al tiempo que escuchaba la risa de su hermano.

Luego de esta pequeña interacción, el Uchiha menor salió del apartamento y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela, una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sujetando la mochila sobre su hombro.

Caminaba despacio, sin prisa, sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar y disfrutando de los rayos del sol acariciando su clara piel, como saludándolo.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Llegaría a la escuela, soportaría a algunas personas molestas, recibiría sus clases y luego regresaría a casa para realizar sus deberes y estudiar para futuros exámenes. Lo de siempre.

Otro día común.

Otro día aburrido.

Hizo lo mismo de todos los días al llegar a la escuela: ir a su casillero por las cosas que necesitaría ese día, ir a su salón correspondiente, tomar apuntes de lo que sus profesores decían…

Escuchaba a su profesor, Umino Iruka, hablar sobre las almas del sol y la luna. No era un tema que le llamara la atención, pero por alguna razón la historia que estaba escuchando lo hacía sentir algo inquieto, y había partes en las que sentía que algo no cuadraba pero no estaba seguro de qué o por qué tenía ese presentimiento.

Pero el día seguía siendo como cualquier otro.

Hasta que él llego.

No podría haberse imaginado que su vida daría un giro de 180° al cruzar la mirada con el nuevo estudiante que Iruka-sensei acababa de presentarles.

Ese lunes común y corriente se convirtió en un caos en el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en los de Namikaze Naruto.

SNS

Naruto se encontraba afuera del que sería su nuevo salón de clases en lo que su abuela le pedía un minuto de su tiempo al que sería su profesor.

Al ver al hombre atravesar la puerta detrás de su abuela, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! —su voz delataba su emoción al momento de abalanzarse sobre el que había sido su profesor en la escuela primaria cuando aún vivía en Tokio con sus padres y rodearle con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

Iruka le devolvió el gesto y lo apretó con fuerza contra sí, sintiéndose feliz de volver a ver a aquel chiquillo travieso al que solía enseñar y con quien iba a comer Ramen a la famosa tienda de Ichiraku hace varios años atrás.

—Ah, Naruto, estás enorme. —comentó con un deje de sorpresa al notar como su antiguo alumno ya casi medía lo mismo que él.

Iruka era, probablemente, el profesor al que Naruto más le hubiera cogido cariño cuando era niño. Estuvo siempre ahí para él. Incluso cuando sus padres fallecieron, Iruka le demostró todo su apoyo y afecto.

Fue una pena enorme para él haber tenido que irse dejando a su querido maestro atrás y, por lo delicado de las circunstancias y el dolor por el que estaba pasando, no haber pensado en algún modo de mantener contacto con él.

—Tsunade-sama me comentó que estudiarías aquí, pero no que te tendría de nuevo entre mis alumnos. —le dijo, separándose de él para poder verlo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

La rubia mujer se encogió de hombros y les dedicó una sonrisa burlona a ambos, al tiempo que se ponía las manos en las caderas.

—Quise que fuera una sorpresa. —confesó. —Sabía que el mocoso y tú estarían felices cuando se enteraran.

Y así era.

—Bueno, te lo encargo. —dijo Tsunade antes de revolverle el pelo a su nieto y darse la vuelta para marcharse a su oficina.

Iruka le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que lo siguiera dentro del salón, dejando descansar una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho en un gesto amistoso.

Luego, al estar adentro, el rubio se convirtió en el centro de atención de las miradas de todos los que se encontraban ahí presentes.

—Bueno, chicos, desde hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, así que espero que todos le den la bienvenida. —Iruka le dirigió la vista al salón mientras decía estas palabras y, luego, volteó a ver a Naruto. — ¿Te gustaría presentarte?

El ojiazul asintió, dio un paso al frente y, con una sonrisa, se presentó.

— ¡Buenos días! —trató de que su voz sonara amistosa y que no se notara su nerviosismo, solo emoción. —Soy Namikaze Naruto. Acabo de mudarme a Tokio por mi cuenta, y espero poder hacer muchos amigos aquí. ¡Es un placer conocerlos!

Algunos de sus compañeros le sonrieron y saludaron con la mano, mientras que otros probablemente se habían dedicado a analizarlo. Todos le dirigían miradas curiosas.

—Bueno, Naruto, puedes sentarte en el asiento libre detrás de Sasuke en lo que volvemos a reasignar los pupitres. —Iruka señaló hacia la derecha del salón, al fondo junto a las ventanas que daban al exterior.

Al dirigir la vista hacia donde Iruka señalaba, su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos negros más profundos que la misma noche. Unos ojos que, al verlos, se le hicieron terriblemente familiares e hicieron que se le contrajera el pecho. Sintió que, por un momento, se le había olvidado cómo respirar. Sintió que se perdía completamente en los orbes oscuros del otro.

Supo entonces que ese joven de cabello azabache y tez clara, dueño de los ojos que acababan de cautivarlo, era la otra mitad de su alma, aquel a quien llevaba esperando toda su vida, que le acompañaría siempre.

Sintió, de pronto, cómo la palma de su mano derecha ardía ligeramente y, al alzarla y dirigir su vista hacia ella para inspeccionarla, pudo ver una marca circular blanca que supo instintivamente era una representación del sol brillando en su mano.

Era su marca. Su marca al fin había aparecido.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su corazón de aceleró y la mano le tembló al sentirse abrumado por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Devolvió la vista a su alma gemela y pudo observar que este también estaba revisando su mano con una expresión que no podría describirse de otra manera sino como shock. Sin embargo, él tenía levantada la mano izquierda. Supo, sin necesidad de ver acercarse a su compañero, que la marca en la mano izquierda del pelinegro era una luna oscura, un complemento para su sol.

Vaya que podría desmayarse en ese instante.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te ocurre? —Sakura, al ver como el rostro de Sasuke se tornaba aun más pálido y que no dejaba de ver su mano, se acercó a él y le sacudió suavemente el hombro. Al reparar en la mano de Sasuke, soltó un grito ahogado. — ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sasuke-kun!

Al ver la reacción de Sakura, Ino se levantó de su pupitre a ver qué era lo que pasaba y, entonces, se llevó una mano a la boca en una expresión de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¡Tiene la marca de una luna negra en su mano!

Iruka, al ver que algo extraño estaba pasando con sus dos alumnos, tomó a Naruto por el hombro, logrando que este desviara su mirada hacia el rostro preocupado de su maestro.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Naruto? —preguntó tratando de no sonar alterado, sin saber si había tenido éxito.

El rubio abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada salió de sus labios. Estos, en lugar de emitir algún sonido, le temblaron ligeramente. Su vista volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke, quien se había puesto de pie, con Sakura aún llamándole, pero sin que este registrara siquiera que alguien exclamaba su nombre.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto al mismo tiempo que este también avanzaba hacia él, ambos como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Era como si una fuerza externa los estuviera empujando hacia el otro.

Un paso.

Dos.

Tres.

Al estar a un metro de distancia, ambos comenzaron a levantar sus brazos al mismo tiempo, con las palmas de sus manos expuestas hacia el frente. En una, un sol blanco que resplandecía. En la otra, una media luna negra que relucía.

— ¡El chico nuevo tiene la marca de un sol! —una voz exclamó en el fondo, pero ninguno de los dos registró quién era el dueño de esa voz.

Ambos unieron sus palmas, entrelazando sus dedos y, por una milésima de segundo, todo quedó en silencio, todo el mundo observando la escena boquiabiertos.

Ambas marcas, las del sol y la luna, provocaron un cosquilleo a sus portadores al momento de hacer contacto.

Entonces, una luz enceguecedora iluminó todo el salón. Se escucharon unos gritos agudos de terror, al no comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero Naruto y Sasuke solo se mantuvieron fijos en la mirada del otro, sin reparar en la conmoción que ocurría a su alrededor.

En cuestión de segundos, la luz se redujo significativamente y, en el centro del salón, dos figuras se encontraban de pie, con una mano entrelazada con quien tenían en frente.

Eran Naruto y Sasuke pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo eran.

En sus facciones podía observarse que definitivamente eran ellos, pero ya no eran dos estudiantes de 16 años que iban a la preparatoria. Ahí, parados cara a cara, había dos hombres.

Eran más altos que antes. Ambos debían medir más o menos lo mismo, aunque nadie tuvo tiempo de reparar demasiado en ese detalle con la escena que estaban presenciando.

Uno vestía una túnica negra con destellos violetas y azules. Los destellos eran irregulares, como si fueran brillos que se movían por encima de la tela en lugar de ser parte de esta. Su cintura estaba rodeada por un cinturón plateado que parecía tener brillo propio. Su cabello tenía reflejos azules y le llegaba a los hombros por delante, siendo un poco más largo por detrás. Sus ojos pasaron de ser negros a rojos con unas comillas alrededor de la pupila. Luego parecían haberse tornado en dos flores de sangre que brillaban con una luz peligrosa.

El otro tenía puesta una túnica similar, pero de un brillante color anaranjado con destellos amarillos y blancos. Su cinturón era celeste, de un color que hacía parecer que el cielo y el océano se habían encontrado y mezclado dejando como resultado una combinación exótica. Su cabello parecía brillar más que el oro, y parecía como si se moviera solo, queriendo imitar las llamas de un fuego inextinguible. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono naranja en los párpados, y dorado en sus irises.

Al primero comenzó a rodearlo un aura algo agresiva de un tono violeta, mientras que el hombre frente a él pareció comenzar a arder en llamas, distinguiéndosele con claridad solo sus ojos dorados, las tres marcas negras en su mejilla, que se habían reforzado y habían dejado de parecer solo cicatrices, y unas líneas negras que se extendían por su cuerpo, concentrándose en su estómago. Las llamas que le rodeaban no parecían de un fuego común y corriente, sino un fuego divino, puro y claro, que podría iluminar hasta el lugar más recóndito de la Tierra.

Ante la visión que presenciaban, nadie pudo hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento. Todo había quedado paralizado. Lo único que parecía moverse era el aura que rodeaba a las dos almas destinadas que acababan de encontrarse.

El sol y la luna.

Frente a frente.

Y en frente de todos.

Y, tan rápido como había comenzado, terminó. La luz se desvaneció completamente y, donde el sol y la luna habían estado, volvían a estar Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto, aun sin soltarse y sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

Los ojos de ambos mantuvieron su transformación durante un momento más y, cuando el negro y el azul regresaron a sus respectivos dueños, el aula explotó.

—Todos lo vieron, ¿cierto? No me quedé dormido en clase y estoy soñando, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

—Si esto es como decía la historia esa, ¿eso significa que ahora van a besarse?

— ¿Esto significa que el nuevo es el alma gemela de Uchiha?

—Sasuke, Naruto, ¿están bien? ¡Oigan! —exclamó Iruka con su voz llena de preocupación.

Naruto se encontró atrapado en los oscuros ojos de Uchiha Sasuke, con su mano derecha entrelazada con la izquierda del contrario. A su alrededor se escuchaban murmullos y algunas exclamaciones de confusión y pánico ante lo que todos acababan de presenciar, pero él no les prestó la más mínima atención.

Se quedaron así, inmóviles por un par de minutos, como tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrirles.

Entonces a Naruto se le vinieron los recuerdos de todas y cada una de sus vidas pasadas de golpe, como una bofetada. Vidas que, en su mayoría, había logrado compartir con Sasuke, y otras en las cuales nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y, por lo tanto, no fue consciente de quién era él en realidad.

Pudo leer en la mirada de Sasuke el reconocimiento y supo que él también lo recordaba todo.

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa genuina de pura felicidad, y supo también que, de ser físicamente posible, los ojos le brillarían por la emoción. Sentía incluso que comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

Le había extrañado tanto y al fin le había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo solo.

Podía recordar a la perfección su última decena de vidas. Solo. Sin haber podido encontrar a Sasuke. Creyendo que su marca jamás aparecería y observando a la luna por las noches esperando una respuesta, como si esta fuera a contestarle y darle consuelo.

Siempre había sentido que la luna le cuidaba por las noches. Ahora suponía que comprendía el porqué.

Levantó su mano izquierda y la acercó al rostro de Sasuke, que le miraba impasible, con la intención de acariciar su mejilla con dulzura. Pero, en lugar de la reacción que cualquiera hubiera esperado del pelinegro, se produjo una reacción en cadena.

En cámara lenta, Naruto observó como Sasuke fruncía el ceño sin despegar su vista de él. Este desvió su vista ligeramente a la mano que estaba a punto de tocarle el rostro y, después, la regreso a los ojos claros del rubio. Entonces, Naruto sintió como el agarre que mantenía en su mano era ejercido con más fuerza, al punto de resultarle doloroso.

Algo estaba fallando, lo supo instantáneamente.

Con una expresión que era una mezcla entre confundida y adolorida, bajó la vista hacia la mano que le estaba siendo cruelmente maltratada e intentó dar un paso atrás para liberarse y, mientras volvía a levantar la mirada, solo atinó a ver los ojos furiosos de su compañero antes de que un puño se estrellara estrepitosamente contra su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!
> 
> :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Con un golpe seco, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó hacia atrás al tiempo que era liberado del agarre con el que Sasuke lo había mantenido preso hace solo segundos atrás. Se escuchó un golpe seco en el momento en que el cuerpo del rubio dio de lleno contra el piso junto con un gemido adolorido que se le escapó de los labios por la sorpresa del golpe.

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones por parte de los ahí presentes y, en un instante, todo el salón se había quedado en silencio ante la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Uchiha Sasuke acababa de asestar un certero puñetazo en la cara del chico nuevo, que aparentemente era su alma gemela y que, además, no eran almas gemelas comunes y corrientes, sino las más antiguas que existían, aquellas que la mayoría creían eran solo un mito, y que se supone debían estar locamente enamoradas, no queriendo agarrarse a golpes.

Dicho mito parecía que acababa de serles confirmado como una realidad, pero definitivamente no de la manera en que esperaban.

El rubio frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, sintiendo una ráfaga de ira por la manera en que el pelinegro acababa de tratarlo.

— ¡Eso dolió, grandísimo hijo de pu-!

— ¡Naruto! —Iruka lo frenó antes de que su antiguo (y nuevo) estudiante pudiera terminar de decir la palabrota.

Naruto levantó su brazo al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso, señalando a Sasuke con su dedo índice en un deje acusatorio y con el rostro lleno de indignación.

— ¡Él empezó! —se quejó.

—Y más que te va a doler cuando termine contigo, pedazo de imbécil. —habló el pelinegro al tiempo que se arremangaba la manga del uniforme, avanzando hacia Naruto con la intención de asestarle otro golpe.

—Wowowowowo. —Iruka se interpuso inmediatamente parándose frente a Sasuke con las palmas hacia el frente, al tiempo que Naruto se levantaba del suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla lastimada. — ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —cuestionó, sin comprender ni un poco lo que estaba pasando entre el que probablemente era su mejor alumno y Naruto.

— ¡Yo acabo de llegar! —se quejó el rubio, también sin comprender el motivo de la reacción del otro muchacho y moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo, señal de que estaba exasperado.

—Hn.

Ese fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Sasuke antes de que retrocediera y se diera la vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

Justo en ese instante sonó la campana del almuerzo, avisando que la hora de clases había terminado oficialmente y que todos los alumnos eran libres de salir de sus aulas para comer y disfrutar de su descanso.

Justo con esa intención, Sasuke tomó el almuerzo que le había preparado Itachi y, sin dirigir ni una mirada a nadie, se dirigió hacia la salida. Sin embargo, al pasar junto al rubio al que acababa de dejarle la marca de su puño en su mejilla, su brazo fue detenido con fuerza y observó con molestia como la mano de Naruto lo tenía sujetado, impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas tú? —habló el ojiazul con una voz que gritaba a leguas que se encontraba cabreado. —Nos encontramos luego de… ¿cuánto? ¡Como un milenio sin vernos! —exclamó exasperado. — ¡¿Y lo primero que haces es recibirme con un golpe, maldito bastardo?!

Sasuke lo miró sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, su rostro la máxima expresión de indiferencia.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me lanzara a tus brazos después de lo que hiciste? —le respondió, mofándose. —Imbécil.

A Naruto se le hinchó una venita en la sien y tuvo que hacer amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no devolver el golpe que había recibido hace unos pocos minutos.

Acababa de encontrarse con su alma gemela y lo que más quería era abrazarlo, besarlo y quedarse en sus brazos después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados. Aunque parece que dicha alma gemela tenía diferentes planes en mente.

— ¿Lo que yo hice? —preguntó, confundido. No podía recordar haber hecho algo que pudiera hacer que Sasuke se enfadara tanto en ninguna de sus vidas pasadas. ¡Si ni siquiera se habían encontrado en, al menos, las últimas diez vidas! — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Si lo único que hice fue entrar aquí y decir mi nombre!

El Uchiha arrugó la cara en una mueca de fastidio pero, en lugar de contestar, solo se dedicó a observarlo fijamente, endureciendo la mirada. El rubio podía sentir una mezcla de ira, dolor y confusión proveniente de Sasuke, al igual que sabía que el pelinegro podía sentir su confusión y el sentimiento de aflicción debido a la situación.

Iruka, sintiendo la tensión y tratando de evitar una futura pelea a puños, decidió intervenir en la conversación antes de que las cosas fueran a salirse de control.

—Sasuke. —su vista se posó en el pelinegro. —Naruto. —luego en el rubio. — ¿Tal vez podríamos hablar de esto con calma durante el almuerzo y así me explican QUÉ FUE TODO ESTO QUE ACABA DE PASAR?

—Yo ya me iba, sensei. —y, sin decir nada más, Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Naruto y salió del aula, sin mirar atrás.

Iruka dirigió su vista al ojiazul, quien miraba furioso la puerta por donde acababa de salir el Uchiha, y le puso una mano en el hombro, llamando su atención.

Al fin, tras salir del trance en el que se encontraba, los ojos de Naruto voltearon hacia su maestro y, luego, hacia todos los rostros estupefactos dentro del salón.

—Yo… Eh… Bueno…—habló nervioso llevándose una de sus manos a su nuca para rascársela, incómodo. —Esta definitivamente no era la primera impresión que tenía en mente. —soltó con una risa nerviosa. —Yo… Estem… Creo que dejaré mis cosas en mi asiento. —y, en un rápido movimiento, caminó hasta el pupitre vacío ubicado detrás de donde sabía que se sentaba Sasuke y dejó su mochila sobre la silla para luego llevarse la mano a la cabeza y revolver su propio cabello al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y hacía una mueca.

Soltó un suspiro, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y de descubrir qué debía de hacer con la situación que ahora se le presentaba.

No podía recordar la última vez que se había visto en un conflicto parecido con Sasuke. O sea, sí, peleaban todo el tiempo, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Sasuke parecía estar genuinamente enfadado y dolido por algo que aparentemente él había hecho, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera haber hecho que pudiera haberlo lastimado tanto. Porque, sí, sabía perfectamente que el que el pelinegro se comportara así no era porque estuviera solo molesto, sino herido.

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡No se le ocurría nada!

Tendría que hablar con Sasuke pronto y lograr hacer las paces con él de alguna forma. De paso, tal vez pudiera enterarse de cual fuera la razón por la que Sasuke estaba tan enfadado con él.

—Hey, te perderás el almuerzo.

Naruto se volteó exaltado al escuchar la voz que acababa de hablarle. Junto a él se encontraban dos de sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Uno tenía una expresión que parecía ser desinterés, pero viendo más de cerca se notaba que era pereza. Tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta que se veía algo puntiaguda.

El chico junto a él tenía el pelo de color castaño, todo revuelto. Además, tenía unas marcas de triángulos rojos invertidos en cada mejilla. ¿Tatuajes? ¿Sus marcas de alma gemela, tal vez?

—Eh… ¿Gracias? —contestó con notoria confusión en su rostro.

Podía observar cómo ninguno de sus otros compañeros había salido por la hora del almuerzo, aparte de Sasuke. Todos lo miraban. Unos con cierta desconfianza y otros con curiosidad. También había varios que trataban de murmurar con discreción, sin ser muy exitosos en ello.

—Me llamo Shikamaru. —se presentó quien le había hablado primero, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Y este aquí es Kiba. —señaló al chico de los triángulos, que solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo mientras una sonrisilla se asomaba por sus labios.

—Yo… eh… Soy Naruto. —y, dicho esto, tuvo ganas de estrellar su mano contra su rostro.

 _“Idiota. Acabas de presentarte en frente de todos, claro que ya sabe quién eres”_ , se regañó.

—Lo sabemos. —le confirmó.

El rubio soltó una risita avergonzada y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

—Sí, lo siento. Estoy algo distraído.

Shikamaru se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como inspeccionándolo.

—Luego del espectáculo que acabamos de ver, no me extraña. —comentó, su voz con un tono ligeramente curioso.

A Naruto se le subieron los colores a la cara por la vergüenza y dejó escapar otro suspiro pesado.

—Lo siento por eso. —se disculpó, sin saber realmente qué decir. No es que fuera tuviera que disculparse, o que lo que ocurrió fuera precisamente su culpa, pero igual. —No era mi intención causar un escándalo en mi primer día de clases. —sonrió nervioso.

Kiba soltó una risotada.

— ¿Escándalo? —rio. —Lograste demostrar que Uchiha tiene emociones. ¡Tremendo golpe que te dio! —se carcajeó. —Ese chico ya de por sí era aterrador cuando ni siquiera se molestaba en voltear a ver a nadie, ¿pero verlo enojado? Ugh.—fingió escalofríos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. — _Wow_.

—Todos tienen emociones. —hizo el comentario Shikamaru. —Uchiha simplemente no deja que nosotros las veamos.

— ¡Claro que Sasuke-kun tiene emociones!

Naruto dirigió la vista hacia la dueña de la voz que acababa de hablar, encontrándose con unos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban como si quisieran arrancarle el cuello. Junto a ella, una chica rubia de ojos azul claro también lo miraba con el ceño fruncida y evidente molesta.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke-kun, tú, cara de idiota?

El rubio se sintió inmediatamente ofendido ante las palabras de la chica y no dudó en defenderse.

— ¿Yo? ¡Él fue quien me atacó! —bramó enfadado.

La pelirrosa levantó un dedo acusatorio hacia el Namikaze, inclinándose hacia delante de forma amenazante.

— ¡Sasuke-kun jamás habría reaccionado así si no le hubieras hecho algo! ¡Dinos!

— ¿Cómo voy yo a saber qué ronda la mente de ese bastardo? —masculló.

— ¡No lo llames así!

Shikamaru observó en silencio la interacción entre ambos antes de decidir intervenir, la curiosidad haciéndose presente por encima de su pereza habitual.

—Ustedes son destinados, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eh? —oír su voz sacó al rubio de la pequeña disputa que mantenía con Sakura y regresar su atención al Nara, quien lo miraba fijamente mientras le hablaba.

—Uchiha y tú. Creo que es bastante evidente que son las almas gemelas ancestrales de las que tanto hablan en los libros.

El Namikaze se mantuvo en silencio, sin confirmar o negar nada. No es que fuera necesario, ya que lo que todos habían presenciado era más que suficiente prueba de quienes eran Naruto y Sasuke, y la relación que había entre ellos.

— ¿No se supone que ambos se aman más que a cualquier cosa y deberían estar extasiados por haberse encontrado?

Todas las miradas del salón se dirigieron al chico que poseía la marca del sol en su mano. Este tragó nervioso, sintiéndose intimidado por la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo gracias al haber encontrado a su alma gemela en público. Además, le avergonzaba admitir que no tenía idea de lo que “extasiado” significado, lo que le hacía oír la voz de Sasuke burlándose en su cabeza por su no muy amplio vocabulario.

Soltando una risita entre nerviosa y avergonzada, contestó.

— _Pueees…_ Los libros siempre exageran las cosas. —su mano regresó a su nuca, un gesto típico de él al sentirse nervioso.

Sentía las miradas de todos como taladros en su ser.

— ¿Entonces en realidad no están juntos? —habló por primera vez Ino, quien se mantenía en su sitio junto a Sakura.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, que claramente no venía con buenas intenciones.

—Sí que lo estamos. —la negó. —Sasuke solo está molesto por _sepa Dios qué demonios…_ —se revolvió el cabello con frustración.

— ¡No es verdad! —la pelirrosa decidió volver a incluirse en la conversación. — ¡Sasuke-kun y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos!

El rubio arqueó una ceja, comprendiendo el motivo por el cual esa chica estaba tan molesta con su presencia. Le gustaba Sasuke, y que se hubieran encontrado significaba que cualquier esperanza de que pudieran ser una pareja dejaba de tener sentido.

Kiba, por su parte, masculló algo en voz baja mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, sintiendo algo de pena ajena y lástima hacia Sakura, quien llevaba demasiado tiempo estando obsesionada con el Uchiha.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó con la ojiverde, sintiéndose mal por lo que diría a continuación. —Pero Sasuke y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Él es mío y yo soy suyo, él no podrá nunca corresponder tus sentimientos.

No le gustaba ser tan directo en ese asunto, menos considerando que probablemente acababa de romperle el corazón a la chica, quien lo miró con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos y un ligero temblor en el labio inferior.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Tú… tú…! —apretó los puños con fuerza y le empujó sin miramientos para luego dirigirse corriendo hacia la salida, siendo seguida rápidamente por Ino, quien gritaba su nombre.

Naruto dio un paso atrás por el impulso y observó como ambas chicas salían del salón a toda prisa. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante la situación.

—Qué directo. —el comentario se escapó de los labios de Kiba.

—Lo lamento. —murmuró el ojiazul.

—Hiciste bien. —la voz de Shikamaru le hizo voltearse a mirarlo. —Sakura llevaba demasiado tiempo obsesionada con Uchiha, sin importar las veces que él la rechazara.

Kiba soltó una risa socarrona.

— ¿Rechazara? ¡Ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra! Ese tipo es un bastardo sin consideración por las emociones ajenas. —se detuvo abruptamente, clavando su vista en Naruto. —Sin ofender.

El rubio dejó escapar una carcajada ante lo dicho por el moreno.

—No te preocupes. Sé perfectamente cómo es Sasuke, y _bastardo sin consideración_ son definitivamente palabras que lo describen muy bien. —sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

El salón comenzó a vaciarse, supuso que porque sus compañeros comenzaron a considerar que ya habían perdido bastantes minutos de su hora libre y que el hambre debía estar haciendo mella en ellos.

—Hey, siéntate con nosotros en el almuerzo. Ser el chico nuevo debe ser difícil, y más aún en tu caso. —Kiba le hizo una seña con la mano para que los siguiera.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa y asintió con ganas. 

SNS

Shikamaru y Kiba presentaron a Naruto a sus otros amigos, que se encontraban en distintas secciones de su mismo año.

Entre ellos se encontraban Akimichi Chouji, un muchacho regordete de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros cuya afición parecía ser la comida; Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata, dos chicos que podría apostar que eran hermanos a simple vista, ambos de cabello largo, negro y liso, de ojos claros, de un tono lila que casi parecía blanco; Rock Lee, un chico de ojos grandes y saltones y cabello corto, negro, en forma de honguito, que irradiaba energía y buenas vibras; Aburame Shino, un joven callado que ocultaba sus ojos con lentes oscuros y tapaba su cabeza con un gorro blanco, haciéndolo lucir bastante misterioso; y, para finalizar, Tenten (no había captado su apellido), una chica simpática que peinaba su marrón cabello en dos moñitas en la cima de su cabeza.

Todos lo recibieron de buena gana, por lo que Naruto se sintió en confianza de inmediato, y comenzó a hacerles preguntas sobre la escuela, los maestros, lo que les gustaba, etc. También respondió algunas preguntas sobre sí mismo, como de donde venía, a qué otras escuelas había asistido, su pasión por el ramen… Trató de evitar conversaciones que tuvieran que ver con sus padres y su abuelo, pero los demás comprendieron que, de momento, era mejor no preguntarle sobre su familia.

Y continuaron pasando un buen rato, hasta que uno de ellos reparó en la marca de su mano derecha.

Como todo el asunto con Sasuke era demasiado reciente, solo Shikamaru y Kiba sabían de lo ocurrido en el salón de Iruka-sensei y del reencuentro de las almas del sol y la luna, así que los demás no tenían idea de que Naruto era el alma gemela del popular Uchiha Sasuke. Aún.

— ¡Eres muy afortunado! —Lee le sonrió, emocionado. —Conocer a tu destinada estando aún en preparatoria, ¡en la flor de la juventud! —su voz se alzó dramáticamente en las últimas palabras. —Neji y Tenten también son almas gemelas, ¡y tuvieron la suerte de conocerse al inicio de secundaria!

El Hyuuga aludido cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante la explosión de emoción de su compañero, y Tenten solo se rio de su reacción.

—Aunque yo nunca había visto una marca en la palma de la mano. —la chica hizo el comentario.

Naruto se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca para evitar tener que hacer un comentario al respecto, volteando a ver a su alrededor distraído.

— ¿Y cuándo conociste a tu destinada? ¿Es linda? —Chouji también quiso participar en el tema.

—Destinado. —corrigió Naruto, llevándose el puño a la boca en lo que terminaba de masticar su comida. —Lo conocí hoy.

Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta ante sus palabras.

— ¿Conociste a tu destinado hoy? ¿Aquí en la escuela?

El rubio se rascó la barbilla con disimulo mientras asentía en respuesta, no hallándole sentido alguno a mentir u ocultar la verdad.

—Me siento detrás de él. —añadió.

Unas expresiones de asombro y curiosidad escaparon de los labios de la mayoría de los presentes, quienes parecían cada vez más interesados en el tema.

Shikamaru no pensaba hacer ningún comentario al respecto y, por cómo veía a Kiba concentrado en su almuerzo, supuso que el moreno tampoco.

— ¿Y quién es?

Entonces, el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el reanudamiento de las clases retumbó por todo el cafetín, alertando a todos los estudiantes que era hora de dejar lo que estuvieran haciendo y regresar a sus salones correspondientes.

—Mejor vámonos antes de que nos den detención por llegar tarde. —habló el Nara, tomando su bandeja para ponerse en pie.

Los demás lo imitaron y, juntos, regresaron a sus aulas.

SNS

Lo primero que notó Naruto al entrar al salón fue que Sasuke ya se encontraba en su pupitre, ojeando un libro que probablemente era de la próxima clase que recibirían.

Con pasos cautelosos, caminó en dirección del pelinegro, ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban sus compañeros. Especialmente las de Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino, cuyos nombres ahora conocía gracias a Shikamaru.

Al estar frente al escritorio del Uchiha, detuvo su andar.

—Hey. —le llamó, tratando de adivinar qué tipo de respuesta obtendría luego de lo que había ocurrido antes.

No pudo evitar quedarse embelesado ante la presencia de su destinado. Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, con esos ojos negros tan profundo que lo hacían perderse en ellos. Ese cabello oscuro, que había mantenido ese brillo azulado luego de su transformación, enmarcaba su rostro de manera elegante, combinando con el tono ébano de su mirada. Su piel pálida, contraria a la suya, pedía a gritos que la besara y que dejara marcas en ese cuello níveo que se moría por volver a probar.

¿Cómo podía alguien lucir tan bello y tener un carácter de los mil demonios al mismo tiempo? Nunca lo supo.

—Quítate. —fue lo único que salió de la boca del Uchiha. —Estorbas la vista.

Se refería a la pizarra que estaba al frente, pero el profesor aún no había llegado, por lo que esta se encontraba en blanco.

El rubio frunció el ceño al ver que Sasuke no se volteaba a mirarlo.

—Sabes que tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano, ¿cierto? —el pelinegro no contestó. —Me quedaré aquí cuando terminen las clases. —le informó.

—Bien por ti. —su voz sonó desinteresada, monótona.

El Namikaze dejó caer ambas manos en el pupitre del Uchiha, consiguiendo al fin que este centrara su vista en él. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban furiosos, pero el resto de su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción.

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que te tiene tan enfadado, ¡que no leo mentes, maldita sea! Pero hablaremos de esto y lo solucionaremos, que ya te he extrañado demasiado como para perder el tiempo en una estupidez como esta.

El ojinegro no le contestó, y su rostro no sufrió ningún cambio por las palabras del rubio.

Siguieron viéndose a los ojos unos segundos más, hasta que se oyeron los pasos del maestro entrar al salón, llamando a todos a sentarse. Entonces, Naruto se irguió y continuó el camino hasta su asiento, apartando su mochila para sentarse y observando la espalda de su compañero durante el resto del día escolar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo, Sasuke y Naruto al fin van a hablar y resolver algunas cosas.
> 
> ¡Saluditos!
> 
> :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

El resto del día pasó tan lento que Naruto estuvo a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración que sentía. Eran ya casi las tres de la tarde y todos estaban esperando que sonara la campana para anunciar el fin del día escolar y poder regresar a casa a descansar.

El rubio no pudo concentrarse durante las clases faltantes, sino que pasó todo el tiempo con los ojos clavados en el pelinegro sentado justo en frente de él. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke sabía que había pasado mirándolo desde atrás durante toda la clase, y el muy idiota ni siquiera se había molestado en voltearse un mísero segundo para dirigirle la mirada.

Odiaba cuando ese teme-bastardo le aplicaba la ley del hielo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y estaba segurísimo de que tampoco sería la última, pero normalmente el Uchiha lo hacía para molestarlo, porque sabía lo mucho que detestaba ser ignorado por su compañero. Sin embargo, esta vez Sasuke estaba furioso por un motivo que seguía sin comprender. Es que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

Podía recordar perfectamente la última vida que compartieron. Habían nacido en alguna parte de Asia Occidental y, al encontrarse, decidieron que querían conocer más lo que esa zona tenía que ofrecer y se convirtieron en nómades que viajaron a través de toda tierra que encontraron. Probablemente incluso llegaron a estar en África, o en Europa. Como no iban siguiendo un mapa, no podía estar 100% seguro de dónde habían estado.

Gracias a las habilidades especiales que conservaban a pesar de haber renunciado a su inmortalidad, habían podido defenderse de enfermedades y de situaciones potencialmente peligrosas. Viajaron por alrededor de cincuenta años, a veces estableciéndose en alguna que otra villa por un par de años antes de continuar su trayecto.

Había sido una buena vida. Vagar por el mundo, descubriendo las maravillas que se ocultaban donde personas comunes y corrientes no podrían llegar jamás. Bueno, ahora gracias a la tecnología, tal vez sí, pero en aquellos tiempos hubiera sido impensable para muchos siquiera acercarse a los lugares que había recorrido con Sasuke.

A pesar de todo, el cómo terminó su vida en aquella ocasión le resultaba terriblemente confuso. No estaba seguro de recordar dónde había estado al morir, o dónde había estado Sasuke. Lo único que venía a él al intentar recordarlo era una presión dolorosa en el pecho. Y angustia. Mucha angustia.

Desde entonces, y por los siguientes mil años, no había vuelto a encontrar a su destinado.

Era extraño. Normalmente no pasaban más de una o dos vidas sin encontrarse. Lo más habían sido tres, y eso ocurrió por haber muerto prematuramente en esas ocasiones, sin darle tiempo de comprender siquiera lo que era un alma gemela.

Sasuke y él estaban destinados a encontrarse en cada una de sus vidas, pero a veces cosas como guerras, hambrunas, etc. no se los permitían y les hacían abandonar esa vida antes de tiempo.

Pero todas las vidas que había tenido en el último milenio habían sido vidas relativamente largas. En una de ellas, incluso llegó a vivir poco más de cien años. En otra, en cambio, falleció el día que cumpliría veinte.

Siempre, al momento de fallecer y que su alma abandonara su cuerpo, podía entonces recordar a la luna y cómo en esa vida no había podido encontrarla. Y, durante es breve instante en el que su alma se despedía de esa vida terrenal para encaminarse a la siguiente, sentía el dolor, la zozobra y la congoja al no haber podido encontrar a aquel que le hacía completo. Su alma sufriendo de la pena y desolación ante la ausencia de su amor.

Y con cada vida que pasaba, el pesar era peor. Podía sentir el llanto del sol siempre que, al morir, recordara a la luna y fuera incapaz de reunirse con ella.

Y ahora, después de tanto sufrimiento, al fin le había encontrado. Lo tenía justo frente suyo, tan cerca que podría tocarle si estiraba su brazo, pero este se negaba a hablarle. En lugar de abrazarle y fundirse en él luego de tantos años separados, se dedicaba a mantener su distancia.

No lo comprendía.

No _podía_ comprenderlo.

Sus almas estaban unidas tan íntimamente que podía sentir con claridad como Sasuke sentía el mismo desconsuelo que él, y cómo mantener la distancia también le estaba afectando, pero se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco el teme ese?

Ni siquiera le decía el motivo de su actuar distante.

Deseaba tanto poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos y perderse en él, que le estrechara en respuesta y que ambos se entregaran de nuevo a la manera más carnal de expresar sus sentimientos. Quería que le besara, que le tocara, que le acariciara como solo él sabía hacerlo. Y quería responderle de la misma forma: besándolo, tocándolo… amándolo con todo lo que tenía.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos sobre el pelinegro que ni siquiera notó el momento en el que sonó el timbre y cómo todos sus compañeros se apresuraban a guardar sus cosas en sus mochilas para poder salir de la escuela, aka prisión, de una vez por todas.

Observó en cámara lenta como el Uchiha se ponía de pie con su mochila sobre su hombro, con toda la intención de largarse sin mirar atrás, cuando logró reaccionar y también se paró y le agarró del cuello de la camisa antes de que saliera de su alcance.

— ¡Oye! —le detuvo. — ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó, sin soltarlo.

El ojinegro volteó ligeramente, dirigiéndole una mirada fastidiada.

—No es asunto tuyo. —contestó simplemente. —Vete a casa, Naruto.

Antes de que pudiera responder a su provocación, fue interrumpido por una voz agresiva e indignada.

— ¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun, bruto! ¡Él no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, déjalo!

Haruno Sakura, en lugar de marcharse como ya la mayoría había hecho, se apresuró a acercarse a ellos con la intención de ayudar al pelinegro, convencida de que su nuevo compañero solo quería forzar a Sasuke a que estuvieran juntos por un estúpido mito extraño sobre almas gemelas ancestrales.

—No te metas, Sakura. —la fría y cortante voz del Uchiha la petrificó. La miraba como si estuviera estorbando cuando solo trataba de ayudarlo.

Naruto dirigió su vista a Sakura, luego a Sasuke, y al final soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su uniforme para que el chico se volteara a mirarlo.

—No me interesa hablar contigo. —le habló tajante.

—No te estaba preguntando, _querido._ —la última palabra su soltada con mofa, sabiendo que su compañero detestaría la manera en que acababa de llamarlo.

La pelirrosa enrojeció y podía apostar que le salió humo por las orejas al escuchar la manera en que el rubio había llamado a Sasuke, mientras que el aludido solo arqueó una ceja, sin demostrar lo mucho que le había desagradado oír esa palabra.

— ¿Piensas obligarme?

—Sabes perfectamente que no te dejaré en paz hasta conseguirlo. —respondió con simpleza, sin que sus palabras sorprendieran al ojinegro.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron azul contra negro, fijas, ambas tercas. Naruto no cedería. Le perseguiría hasta que hablaran aunque fuera a puños.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —la ojiverde intentó llamar la atención de Sasuke de nuevo.

—Sakura. —esta vez, Sasuke se dirigió a ella directamente. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los color esmeralda. —No te metas. —repitió.

Entonces su mirada volvió a dirigirse a Naruto.

Tuvieron que haber comprendido algo en los ojos del otro, porque Sasuke sujetó su mochila y se dio media vuelta para salir del salón, mientras que Naruto agarraba sus cosas y lo seguía sin decir una palabra más, y sin prisas, como si supiera que Sasuke no se le escaparía.

Sakura no pudo comprenderlo. Era como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente o algo, o como si se conocieran tan bien que sabían perfectamente lo que estaban acordando. Parecía que Sasuke había cedido a escucharle.

Se quedó de pie, sola, dentro del aula vacía. Su mano se dirigió a su hombro, acariciando sobre la tela aquella marca que la ligaba a su alma gemela.

SNS

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta el techo del edificio de la escuela, que se encontraba completamente vacío, solo contando con sus presencias.

—Hey. —el rubio le llamó.

El ojinegro giró la cara levemente para observar al ojiazul por el rabillo del ojo. El viento le meció suavemente los mechones de cabello que colgaban a cada lado de su rostro, como si le acariciara.

—Lárgate.

— ¡Necesitamos hablar! —gritó exasperado. —Por eso estamos aquí.

—Puedes hablar tú solo, no tengo interés en escucharte.

— ¡Llevamos más de diez vidas sin vernos! —su voz sonaba angustiada, herida. — ¿Por qué ahora no quieres hablarme?

El silencio les cubrió, mas sus miradas se gritaban entre sí.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, esperando a que contestara. Sus ojos negros, su tez clara, su cabello brillante siendo mecido por el viento… Mierda, que solo quería abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Quince. —la voz del Uchiha lo sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Qué?

—Son quince. Llevamos quince vidas sin encontrarnos. —aclaró.

— ¡Eso es peor! —agitó los brazos de arriba abajo, mostrando su desesperación.

Intentó acercarse, pero Sasuke se apartó, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Naruto lo miró unos segundos, sin comprender lo que decía o a qué se refería.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke bajó su mirada al piso, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. El rubio podía sentir el dolor proveniente de él e intentó volver a acercarse para consolarle. Entonces Sasuke alzó la vista y se detuvo abruptamente en sus pasos. La mirada del pelinegro brilló de un potente color rojo sangre. En sus ojos se reflejaba agonía pura. Una pena tan profunda que casi hizo que se derrumbara y cayera de rodillas.

— ¿Sasuke?

—No te atrevas a acercarte a mí.

El sharingan resplandecía peligrosamente en el rostro del Uchiha, como una muestra de su sufrimiento y como una advertencia.

—Sasuke, por favor…—el rubio sintió como su voz le tembló, aún sin salir de su estupefacción ante el estado en que se encontraba su compañero. —Por favor, amor, —suplicó. —dime qué es lo que ocurre.

Intentó acercarse una vez más. El poseedor del sharingan no hizo un solo movimiento. No se apartó, pero no le invitó a acercarse tampoco. Entonces estuvo frente a él, sus manos abarcando sus mejillas que, hasta que pudo tocarlas, no supo que estaban húmedas.

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas desde sus ojos. No había sollozos, no había lamentos.

Sasuke estaba llorando.

Y entonces Naruto supo que lo que estaba ocurriendo debía ser realmente grave, porque Sasuke nunca lloraba mostrando su sharingan, que pudo observar que se transformaba hasta obtener la forma de flores de sangre.

Sasuke lloraba con su _Mangekyou sharingan_.

No pudo evitar que lágrimas se resbalaran de sus propios ojos, empapándole también las mejillas. El sufrimiento de ambos era tan latente que no pudo evitarlo.

Lo que sea que hubiera hecho había herido a Sasuke en lo más profundo. Nunca le había visto experimentar una desolación como la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era como si llevara una gran herida palpitante y sangrante en su alma.

—Sasuke. —le besó una mejilla, sintiendo el sabor salado que estas tenían. —Sasuke. —besó su otra mejilla.

—Deja de tocarme, estúpido. —pero no se apartó, ni le hizo apartarse.

Naruto le acarició ambos lados de su rostro con las manos, separándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.

—Es tu culpa. —repitió. —Todo es tu culpa. ¿Por qué intentas consolarme ahora? ¿Tratas de compensar lo que hiciste?

—Yo… No sé de qué me hablas. —volvió a decirle. — ¡En verdad no lo sé! —la desesperación en su voz era clara. — ¿Qué pude haber hecho que te lastimara tanto? ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?

Los ojos rojos de Sasuke lo examinaron durante unos segundos, antes de que este le agarrara las muñecas y separara las manos que aún seguían en su rostro lentamente.

—En verdad no lo recuerdas. —la voz del pelinegro era suave, cansada.

Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza, a pesar de saber que lo dicho anteriormente no era una pregunta.

—Entonces tener esta conversación es inútil. —declaró, soltando su agarre.

— ¡Pero dime! —el rubio insistió. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos por un instante antes de que este se apartara, dando unos pasos para alejarse en dirección a la salida.

— ¡Sasuke! —le llamó. No permitiría que se fuera y que las cosas quedaran en el aire. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Tú me mataste.

Naruto se quedó petrificado. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se enfriaba de repente y pudo jurar que debía estar más pálido que una hoja.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—No tuviste opción. —continuó el otro. —Ni siquiera yo puedo recordarlo bien. Pero conocías las consecuencias.

El rubio no podía entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

¿Él? ¿Matar a su alma gemela? ¿Y sin tener otra opción?

Era imposible. No sería capaz. No podría jamás hacerle daño a Sasuke, pero… No podía recordar cómo había muerto la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Era como si esa parte de su mente estuviera en blanco. Un espacio vacío al que le proseguían años y años de soledad y agonía.

—Pudiste condenar a nuestras almas a estar separadas por la eternidad.

Así era. Las consecuencias de quitarse la vida entre ellos eran terriblemente peligrosas. Era básicamente un sufrimiento eterno como castigo.

A Naruto le tembló todo el cuerpo al comprender el motivo por el que Sasuke estaba sufriendo tanto. Al pelinegro no le importaba el hecho de haber muerto por sus manos, eso lo sabía perfectamente, sino las consecuencias que vendrían después de eso. No volver a encontrarse nunca más. Romper el ciclo de sus reuniones y condenarlos a ambos a la soledad, a recordarse siempre al morir, añorándose, sabiendo que nunca más, en ninguna vida cercana o lejana, volverían a estar juntos.

Inhaló hondo, tratando de calmarse. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para tranquilizarse lo suficiente y poder volver a encontrar su voz.

—Pero… si lo que dices es cierto, ¿cómo es que estamos aquí ahora?

—No lo sé. —no mentía.

—Yo… No puedo recordar nada. —se sintió mareado, perdido. — ¿Cómo podría alguna vez siquiera pensar en hacerte daño? Si eres lo más valioso que tengo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiéndose desolado. Sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Sintió asco de sí mismo, y sintió como sus ojos escocían debido al llanto. Un sentimiento de culpa le recorrió el cuerpo en oleadas agresivas, hasta cada rincón.

Entonces, sintió como sus manos eran apartadas con gentileza, y se encontró viendo directo en los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke. Sintió que sus ganas de llorar aumentaban al tenerle tan cerca.

—Lo hiciste para salvarme. —confesó el pelinegro. —Dijiste que no te importaba no volvernos a ver nunca si con eso lograbas salvarme. Tú y tu maldito complejo de héroe.

Los azules ojos de Naruto lo miraron a través de las lágrimas. Eso ya lo había intuido. Sabía que debía haber una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para justificar el porqué de sus acciones.

—Pero eres tan idiota que no entiendes que preferiría dejar de existir ahora mismo que pasar una eternidad sin tenerte conmigo.

El rubio no pudo resistirse y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un instante, ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Los brazos del ojinegro le rodearon los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Le apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, no queriendo soltarle nunca.

—Pasé mis últimas quince vidas maldiciéndote al pensar que no volvería a verte nunca, que estaba condenado a que fueras solo un recuerdo por el resto de la eternidad. —la voz le tembló.—Y estaba tan furioso contigo por habernos hecho esto, pero al mismo tiempo lo único que quería era volver a estar así, como estamos ahora.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, aferrándose a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Lloraron juntos, cada uno en el hombro del otro, y queriendo fundirse en su abrazo.

—Usuratonkachi…

A Naruto se le escapó un sollozo al escuchar aquel apelativo cariñoso disfrazado de insulto.

—Eres un idiota.

Dejó escapar una risa de alivio en medio de su llanto y se permitió abrazarlo un poco más. No podía recordar nada de lo que Sasuke le contaba, pero escucharle decir que lo había hecho para protegerlo le hacía sentir mejor. Debía haber una explicación a su amnesia y a sus acciones, pero de eso se preocuparía más tarde.

Ahora lo que quería hacer era compensar todo el dolor que le había causado a Sasuke cuidándole y amándole todos los días del resto de su vida.

¡Dios, cuánto lo había extrañado!

Podía sentir la furia del pelinegro menguar al estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, juntos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Una calidez que el pelinegro creyó no volver a sentir nunca.

Despacio, se separó ligeramente de Sasuke para poder ver su rostro. Tenía aún rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero su mirada se había suavizado notoriamente. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había desactivado su sharingan, pero su mirada, oscura como la misma noche, volvió a cautivarle como siempre le pasaba cada vez que lo veía.

Entonces, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente y se inclinó hacia adelante para rozarle los labios. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y también ladeó su rostro, al tiempo que una de sus manos subía y se enredaba en los rubios mechones del ojiazul antes de que este terminara de unir sus bocas.

Sus labios se acariciaron despacio, consolándose mutuamente. Para Naruto, fue como el primer trago de agua fresca luego de años vagando en el desierto.

Su mano se deslizó hacia la mejilla de Sasuke y la acarició cariñosamente con el pulgar. Sintió la lengua del Uchiha acariciar su labio inferior y soltó un ligero suspiro antes de separar sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Fue lento, suave, pero lleno de necesidad. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin probar esos labios que no querían separarse nunca jamás. Sus lenguas se acariciaron despacio, saboreándose, en una danza cariñosa y seductora.

Sasuke acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad mientras se besaban, y luego su mano viajó hasta su rostro, bajando por su cuello, hasta quedarse descansando en su hombro. Fue en ese momento que tuvieron que separarse para respirar algo de aire, pero se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que sus narices se rozaran.

Naruto sonrió y apoyó su frente en la del Uchiha, enredando algunos cabellos dorados con otros color ébano. Su mano, que seguía en la mejilla de Sasuke, bajó hasta su cintura, donde se entrelazó con la otra, abrazando así al pelinegro.

El agarre que mantenía el Uchiha en su hombro se extendió a su espalda, convirtiéndose también en un abrazo.

Entonces, vio a Sasuke cerrar los ojos una vez más para relajarse entre sus brazos.

—Hey, Sasuke. —le llamó en un susurro.

— ¿Mm?

—Te amo. —vio como los ojos del contrario se abrían ligeramente, para enfocar sus negras pupilas en el azul de sus ojos.

—Hn.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

—Ya lo sé, estúpido.

Naruto rio, y su risa fue refrescante y libre.

—Hey. —depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo, de veras. —otro beso en su mejilla.

Sasuke roló los ojos, inclinando un poco la cabeza y permitiendo que el rubio dejara un beso en la base de su cuello.

—Ya cállate.

—No quiero. —otro beso.

—Argh.

—Sasuke.

—No.

—Mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles.

—Tú eres el sol, idiota.

—Mmm… Lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué más soy? —un beso en su barbilla.

—No quiero saberlo.

—El amor de tu vida y toda tu existencia.

—Volveré a golpearte si sigues diciendo estupideces.

— ¡Hey! Tenemos que compensar todos estos años que estuvimos separados. —volvió a unir sus frentes para verlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y entonces pasarás declarando tu amor por mí el resto del día? Qué aburrido. —una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios del pelinegro.

—Eres un teme.

—Y tú un dobe.

—Pero aun así me amas. —dijo, depositando un beso fugaz en sus labios.

—Hn. Usuratonkachi.

Y sus labios volvieron a unirse en un contacto cálido, lleno de sentimientos. 

Por ese pequeño instante, todo volvió a ser perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!
> 
> :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Salieron de la escuela juntos, Naruto abrazando a Sasuke del brazo durante todo el trayecto con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin despegar sus ojos de él, atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de los estudiantes que aún merodeaban el lugar luego de terminadas las clases.

Ninguno de los dos les puso mente y siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro.

—Y… ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el rubio con ojos curiosos luego de que llevaran un rato caminando, al tiempo que deslizaba hacia abajo la mano que tenía alrededor del brazo de Sasuke hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del pelinegro.

—No sé tú, pero yo voy a casa. —respondió, dando un apretón a la mano del rubio.

— ¡Bien! —sonrió. — ¿Vives con tu familia?

El azabache giró el rostro levemente para verle antes de contestar.

—Con mi hermano, pero está en un viaje de trabajo y no volverá en un par de días.

—Oh, ¿entonces tendremos la casa para nosotros solos? —preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente.

Sasuke le vio alzando una ceja.

— ¿Y a ti quién te invitó?

Naruto le sacó la lengua y el pelinegro le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Sí, puede que se haya invitado él solo, pero no es como si no supiera que Sasuke ya daba por sentado que iría con él hasta su casa.

— ¡Hey! —el rubio se detuvo al ver una tienda. —Espérame un segundo, Sasuke-teme, entraré a comprar algo rápido.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar, el Namikaze ya había entrado a la tienda, saliendo un par de minutos después mientras metía la bolsa con lo que había comprado en su mochila.

Sasuke le observó con las manos en la cintura, esperando una explicación, pero Naruto solo sonrió misteriosamente antes de volver a tomarle de la mano para seguir su camino.

SNS

— ¡Guau! —exclamó asombrado al echar el primer vistazo al apartamento del Uchiha. — ¡Todo está tan ordenado y limpio!

Sasuke roló los ojos, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—No soy tú. —se burló.

Naruto hizo un puchero ante sus palabras en lo que dejaba sus zapatos y su mochila junto a la entrada. Siguió al pelinegro hasta la que, supuso, era su habitación, y le observó dejar su mochila sobre un escritorio donde imaginó que pasaba horas estudiando. Estaba seguro que Sasuke era de esos que se obsesionaban con sus calificaciones y pasaba cada momento que podía con la nariz metida en los libros, completamente lo opuesto a él.

Se acercó con una sonrisa a Sasuke y deslizó sus brazos por su cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Este giró el rostro levemente y lo apoyó en la cabeza del rubio mientras sacaba el contenido de su mochila.

—Deberías quitarte eso.

— ¿Eh? —el rubio alzó el rostro y parpadeó con confusión.

—La ropa, dobe. —aclaró. —Conociéndote, no te irás hoy y necesitarás un uniforme limpio para mañana. Dámelo para echarlo a lavar.

—Mm… De acuerdo. —depositó un beso en su cuello y sonrió feliz al tener pase libre para pasar la noche con su novio .

En lo que se quitaba la ropa, Sasuke sacó de su armario una camiseta, un pantalón y un bóxer, todo de color negro. Naruto se quedó viendo lo que le ofrecían con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No tienes ropa que no sea tan deprimente? Ni que fuera a ir a un funeral.

—Si prefieres andar desnudo, adelante.

—A ti te encantaría, ¿cierto?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una almohada dándole de lleno en la cara, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada.

Terminó de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior y le dio su ropa a Sasuke para que pusiera a trabajar la lavadora. Este se quedó viendo sus calzoncillos de un anaranjado brillante con dibujos de ranitas con una mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio al ver su expresión.

—Das vergüenza. —le respondió haciendo una mueca, cogiendo ese horror de ropa interior con una mano y alzándolo para que entendiera a qué se refería.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó, sintiéndose ofendido. —Son mis calzoncillos de la suerte, para que sepas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?

—Al menos no doy la impresión de trabajar en una funeraria.

Sasuke soltó un bufido antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con su tarea.

En lo que el pelinegro regresaba, se quedó parado en medio de la habitación examinando lo que había a su alrededor. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado, y podía asegurar que Sasuke tenía designado un lugar para cada cosa de modo que si encontraba algo ligeramente fuera de lugar, pondría el grito en el cielo. Incluso la cama estaba hecha sin ninguna sola arruga. ¿Cómo carajos hacía eso? Cuando él arreglaba su cama siempre quedaban las sábanas todas arrugabas y medio dobladas, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Cuando su mirada regresó a la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos se toparon con los del pelinegro, quien se había apoyado en el marco de la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora, claramente esperando una explicación de por qué seguía desnudo en su cuarto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros como respuesta, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo de que el Uchiha estuviera viéndolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, conocían sus cuerpos mejor que nadie y no veían la necesidad de ser pudorosos entre ellos. El nivel de intimidad que compartían se mantenía en cada una de sus vidas, como continuando desde la última memoria que compartían.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. El ojiazul aprovechó su distracción para recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba abajo, y sonrió pensando en lo siguiente que diría.

—Tú también deberías quitarte eso y ponerte cómodo. —llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, fingiendo desinterés.

—Hn, lo que quieres es meterme la mano.

Naruto se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

— ¡Hey! Lo decía por ti, para que estuvieras más a gusto. —se cruzó de brazos en un gesto indignado, pero luego regresó su mirada a Sasuke y sus ojos tenían un brillo de curiosidad. —Incluso podríamos ducharnos y darnos un baño. Te tallaré la espalda, ¿ah?

En un gesto característico de él, y muy frecuente cuando se encontraba con el rubio, el Uchiha lo observó alzando una ceja, claramente no creyendo ni por un instante que el chico que _seguía_ desnudo en su habitación tuviera intenciones tan inocentes.

—Eres un bobo. —aun así comenzó a desvestirse, dejando su ropa sobre la cama.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos en lo que observaba la piel que poco a poco se iba revelando, sin siquiera intentar disimular la manera totalmente descarada con la que estaba detallando el cuerpo de su amante, deslizando sus ojos por cada curva y cada músculo.

Cuando estuvo desnudo, Sasuke le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera en dirección al baño, a lo que Naruto sonrió alegremente y no perdió el tiempo en seguirlo, no sin antes apresurarse a buscar su mochila para sacar el tubito de lubricante que se había detenido a comprar cuando iban de camino al apartamento.

Al poco tiempo, camuflados por el sonido de la regadera, se escucharon risas, reclamos, palabras dulces y gemidos muy poco inocentes.

SNS

Un par de horas después, luego de una buena sesión de sexo en la ducha y otra en la cama, tiempo durante el cual Naruto se alegró infinitamente de que se le hubiera ocurrido comprar el lubricante con antelación, ambos se encontraban solo con un par bóxeres negros puestos, remoloneando en la cama del pelinegro.

Debían de ser como las siete de la noche y el rubio ya estaba imaginándose un buen tazón de ramen para cenar en lo que acariciaba distraídamente la espalda desnuda de Sasuke, mientras depositaba besos húmedos en su hombro. En respuesta, el pelinegro pasaba sus dedos entre sus mechones dorados, masajeando con suavidad su cuero cabelludo.

—Mmm… ¿Sasuke? —el rubio le llamó, su voz amortiguada al chocar con su piel y deslizar sus labios por su clavícula.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, estirando el cuello para dar lugar a que los labios de Naruto ascendieran por él, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos a su paso.

—Tengo hambre.

Sus palabras le ganaron un pellizco en un costado.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó, alzando la cabeza para dirigirle al ojinegro una mirada de pocos amigos.

El leve enojo que sentía desapareció cuando Sasuke se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave y cálido que duró solo unos segundos.

—Pidamos algo. Con todo lo que comes, seguro que nos dejas vacío el refrigerador.

Naruto iba a responderle a su provocación cuando el timbre de un teléfono interrumpió la calma dentro de la habitación.

Al escuchar el sonido, Sasuke se apartó de sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, tratando de recordar donde había dejado su teléfono. Se puso en pie con la intención de buscarlo cuando el silencio regresó al cuarto.

Se quedó de pie unos segundos, pensando en si lo dejaba estar o si proseguía en buscar su teléfono para saber quien llamaba, cuando este volvió a sonar con insistencia.

Naruto se sentó y sacó las piernas de la cama mientras veía a Sasuke revisar los bolsillos de su mochila hasta dar con su teléfono, que seguía sonando sin cesar.

—Es mi hermano. —le informó al ver el contacto en la pantalla antes de contestar. — ¿Bueno?

— ¡Sasuke! —la voz de Itachi sonaba alarmada. — ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

El Uchiha menor se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermano y tuvo que separar un poco el teléfono de su oído para que el timbre de la voz de Itachi no le golpeara en el tímpano.

— ¡Cálmate! —respondió, exasperado. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

— ¡Respóndeme primero!

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Ahora explícame qué sucede!

Hubo un segundo en donde escuchó a Itachi suspirar de alivio, tranquilizándose un poco. Sasuke frunció el ceño, comenzando a preocuparse en serio por la actitud de su hermano.

—Supongo que no has visto noticias hoy, ¿cierto?

— ¿Noticias? —la confusión era notoria en su voz.

—Enciende la televisión.

Salió de la habitación en ropa interior y con el teléfono en la mano, agarrando una camiseta para el camino, mientras Naruto se apresuraba a ponerse en pie para seguirle, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Tomó el control remoto y sintonizó el canal de noticias que siempre veía su hermano, y lo que vio casi consigue que dejara caer su celular al suelo.

—Mierda. —exclamó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —la voz de Naruto le hizo girar el rostro para verlo, y luego regresó su vista a la pantalla.

El rubio siguió la mirada de Sasuke y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las imágenes que estaban pasando.

Eran ellos. Dentro del salón de clases, en la escuela. El video fue tomado luego de que hubieran unido sus manos y se hubieran transformado, y terminaba poco después de que Sasuke le hubiera golpeado y derribado al suelo. La mandíbula volvió a dolerle solo de ver el tremendo puñetazo que había recibido.

_— ¡Mito vuelto realidad! La leyenda de las almas del sol y la luna, las primeras almas destinadas de la historia, fue comprobada como verdadera luego de que esta mañana, en la Escuela Preparatoria de Konoha, dos estudiantes hayan desencadenado la escena que vemos en pantalla al tan solo mirarse a los ojos, según testigos. Los dos jóvenes, identificados como Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto, fueron…_

Sasuke apagó el televisor, sin estar dispuesto a seguir escuchando, y se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose medio rostro.

— ¿Sasuke? —la voz de Itachi al otro lado del teléfono le hizo recordar que seguía en línea con su hermano.

—Sigo aquí. —respondió. —Carajo. —masculló en voz baja.

—Por tu reacción, supongo que no es algún tipo de montaje.

—No, no lo es, nii-san.

Sintió la mano de Naruto en su hombro y su mirada se desvió a unos ojos azules teñidos de preocupación e incertidumbre. Se recostó ligeramente contra él, sintiendo como el rubio le tomaba por las caderas para acercarlo contra sí.

—Así que, la luna, ¿eh?

—Cállate, Itachi.

—Es algo irónico, considerando que cuando eras pequeño solías creer que la luna te perseguía para llevarte. —se burló.

Naruto escuchó esto al estar cerca del teléfono y se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando contener la risa sin éxito alguno, ganándose un codazo en las costillas que le hizo soltar un _“ugh”_ adolorido.

Itachi logró escucharlo.

— ¿Estás con él? ¿Lo llevaste a casa? —su voz no sonaba molesta, sino curiosa.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Sí, está conmigo. Se quedará esta noche en casa.

Naruto le observó con curiosidad.

—Bien. Sería buena idea que ninguno de los dos fuera al colegio mañana. Seguro que estarán invadidos de reporteros. Esperarás a que regrese de mi viaje para ir a la escuela de nuevo, en caso de que ocurra cualquier cosa.

Sin ánimos para reclamar y comprendiendo el punto de vista de su hermano, Sasuke se limitó a ceder. Serían, de todos modos, solo dos días en casa, y no tenía que entregar ningún trabajo ni tenía ninguna evaluación hasta el viernes, así que solo tendría que ponerse al día luego y pedir a sus maestros los deberes.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Trataré de volver lo antes posible para que me presentes a tu novio. —dijo lo último con un toque de diversión.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando, entonces?

Su hermano soltó una risa suave ante su defensiva. Luego, lo escuchó suspirar una vez más.

—Tengan cuidado. —se despidió y cortó.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y dejó caer su teléfono sobre el sofá, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

— ¿Todo bien? —la voz de su compañero lo distrajo.

—Con mi hermano, sí, pero no creo que él sea el mayor de nuestros problemas.

Se giró sin soltarse del agarre del rubio hasta quedar de frente y llevó una mano hacia su rostro, acariciando las marcas de sus mejillas son suavidad. Naruto apoyó su cara en su mano, como un perrito buscando más caricias.

— ¿Quién crees que lo haya grabado?

—No lo sé, pero no es como si descubrirlo haga que el video desaparezca de las redes. Seguro que ya está en todos lados.

—Mmm…—Naruto hizo un gesto pensativo. —Y con el alcance que tiene, no puedes utilizar tu sharingan para borrarles la memoria a quienes hayan visto.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuáles no existía demasiada información sobre ellos en los libros y registros históricos. Para evitar tener problemas y ponerse en riesgo, cada vez que se encontraban y alguien estaba presente, Sasuke utilizaba su sharingan para borrar o alterar las memorias de los testigos. Como no podían controlar dónde, cómo y cuándo se verían por primera vez, esta técnica les resultaba muy útil. Así podían seguir con sus vidas sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Claro, no siempre se daban cuenta cuando alguien les descubría, pero normalmente la gente tachaba de locos a aquellos que llegaban diciendo cosas que se creen no son reales, así que tampoco les había llegado a causar muchos problemas que alguien los viera.

Por esta razón, la mayoría de las cosas que aparecían en los libros eran probablemente habladurías de la gente, suposiciones y teorías. Seguramente muchos intentarían conseguir un poco de fama y popularidad fingiendo tener información sobre ellos, y de ahí que la gente se creyera cosas que no son.

En este caso, en cambio, contaban con la gran desventaja de la tecnología. Si hubieran sido solo sus compañeros de salón y su maestro, no habría tanto problema. Claro, el chisme ya se hubiera corrido para el día siguiente dentro de todo el edificio escolar, pero igual podrían resolver de alguna manera. Sasuke había estado tan molesto y abrumado por su encuentro, que el que hubiera testigos ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza entre sus preocupaciones durante el día.

Ahora que había un video circulando en las redes, era muy diferente. El alcance que tendría sería ya de miles o millones de vistas, y no podrían saber quiénes eran todas esas personas. No habría manera de borrar las memorias de todos y cada uno de ellos siendo tantos y sin conocer sus identidades. Esta vez, tendrían que lidiar con el hecho de que todos a su alrededor sabrían quiénes eran en realidad, conocerían su lazo y estarían conscientes de que no eran personas comunes y corrientes, que tenían poderes ocultos en su interior. Podría haber incluso quienes los vieran como una amenaza para los demás, y eso era peligroso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un rugido proveniente del estómago de Naruto, y de pronto ambos recordaron que habían estado a punto de pedir comida a domicilio. Al rubio se le escapó una risita avergonzada, mientras que el pelinegro pinchó con suavidad su mejilla para molestarlo.

— ¿Pizza?

—Hn, con extra de tomates.

El rubio rio un poco más para luego besarle cariñosamente la mejilla antes de separarse en busca de su propio teléfono.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se puso la camiseta que había traído consigo a la sala y recogió su celular del sofá.

— ¡Hey, amor! —escuchó a voz del ojiazul desde la entrada, donde había dejado su mochila. —Mi teléfono está sin batería, ¿puedes llamar tú?

Rodando los ojos, contestó una afirmativa. Definitivamente el dobe sería lo suficientemente despistado como para olvidar recargar su teléfono.

Cuando Naruto regresó donde estaba Sasuke, este ya estaba encargando la comida, así que regresó a su habitación para ponerse la camiseta y el pantalón negros que el Uchiha le había dado cuando llegaron, para poder recibir su pedido más tarde. De paso, dejó cargando su teléfono encima del escritorio de Sasuke.

Volvió a salir para encontrar a su novio sentado en el sofá de piernas cruzadas, escribiendo en su teléfono.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, dejando que le pasara un brazo por los hombros mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos debajo de la camisa que recién se había puesto para rozar con sus yemas la piel cálida y suave a su alcance.

—Tardarán de treinta a cuarenta minutos. —le informó, refiriéndose a lo que acababa de ordenar.

—Mmm…—asintió distraídamente, sonriendo y enterrando la nariz en el cuello del pelinegro.

Sintió un jalón en su oreja y un gemido de protesta escapó de sus labios.

—Eres demasiado pegajoso.

—No te veo apartándome. —sonrió y le besó detrás de la oreja.

Completamente opuesto a lo que decía, el pelinegro más bien inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole espacio para besar y acariciar todo lo que quisiera.

—Oye, Sasuke. —le llamó, dejando un beso en su mandíbula. —Tú también deberías de decirme apodos bonitos de vez en cuando. —se separó de su cuello para verlo e hizo un puchero.

—No me interesa ponerme en ridículo como tú. —fue la respuesta seca del aludido.

—Oh, vamos, cariño.

—No.

— ¿Por favooooor, amor?

—Qué jodes.

— ¿Mi cielo, mi vida, mi rey?

—Bebé.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó, emocionado, sus ojos brillando.

El Uchiha roló los ojos y le pinchó la nariz.

—Estoy diciendo que eres un bebé. Te estoy insultando, tarado. —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Los hombros de Naruto cayeron dramáticamente debido a la decepción, y su rostro era la mezcla entre un puchero y fingida aflicción. Sus manos, que seguían en la cintura del Uchiha, subieron por debajo de la camisa hasta acariciar una su pecho y la otra su espalda.

Vio a Sasuke poner los ojos en blanco ante sus acciones y se vio levemente empujado hacia atrás por una mano en su frente.

— ¿No puedes estarte quieto? Acabamos de tener dos rondas. —le recriminó. —Además de que esperamos nuestro pedido dentro de poco.

— ¡Pero, _Sasukeeee_! —se lamentó. — ¡Son mil años que recuperar!

—Eres peor que un niño. —le empujó con un poco más de fuerza, mientras Naruto seguía intentando aferrarse a él. —Si estás tan desesperado como para pensar que voy a ayudarte a compensar mil años de abstinencia en una noche, puedes irte yendo al baño y ocupar tus manos, que tienes dos.

—Eres muy cruel conmigo. —lloriqueó el rubio.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

—En lugar de estar pensando perversiones, deberíamos discutir sobre lo que vamos a hacer sobre esta situación.

Naruto se puso serio al escucharlo y se incorporó en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué propones que hagamos? No es como si realmente tuviéramos muchas opciones. —era cierto.

—Mi hermano nos recomendó no ir a la escuela mañana. —le comentó, haciendo una mueca. —Y quiere que espere a que regrese antes de que vaya, en el caso de que ocurra cualquier cosa.

El rubio cerró los ojos y arrugó los labios, en un gesto pensativo.

—Técnicamente hoy era mi primer día, no debería poder comenzar a faltar justo después del primer día.

No podía arriesgarse a que le castigaran o, en el peor caso, expulsaran tan pronto. No podía volver a cambiar de escuela, ni quería tampoco, ahora que había encontrado a Sasuke y que podrían terminar la preparatoria juntos. Además, le agradaban Shikamaru, Kiba y su grupo de amigos, y no le hacía gracia haberlos recién conocido para tener que despedirse tan pronto.

—Es una situación extraordinaria. —le recordó el pelinegro.

¿Habría alguna clase de pauta en el reglamento escolar para este tipo de situaciones?

—Eso sí. Tendré que hablar con mi abuela.

— ¿Tu abuela? —preguntó, confundido.

— ¡Ah, sí! Es la directora. —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

— ¿Eres nieto de la directora? —parpadeó, confundido. —Bueno, tal vez eso nos ayude en algo.

Si la directora Tsunade era la abuela de Naruto, puede que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlos a ambos a encontrar alguna alternativa para solucionar la situación.

—Tal vez. —concordó el rubio. —Esperaré a que mi teléfono se cargue un poco para llamarla.

El Uchiha asintió, aceptando su respuesta.

—Oye. —los ojos celestes de Naruto lo miraron, curioso. — ¿Entonces me puedo quedar aquí en lo que regresa tu hermano? —sonrió animado.

—Me extraña que preguntes, creí que te harías el tonto y disimularías hasta que alguien te corriera.

El rubio le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Debería ir a casa mañana a traer más ropa?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Si no quieres seguir vistiendo de entierro.

— ¡Bien! —amplió su sonrisa. —Iré mañana en mi bicicleta.

Sasuke solo lo miró. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, en serio, pero supo que no sería necesario al ver como la cara del ojiazul pasaba de tener una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción, a una expresión de realización, su sonrisa desapareciendo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Dejé mi bicicleta en la escuela!

SNS

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando Naruto se comunicó con su abuela.

Había estado molesta y preocupada por él. Cuando encendió su teléfono, notó más de veinte llamadas perdidas de ella y eso lo hizo tragar duro. El carácter de la mujer era de los mil demonios cuando estaba enojada. Sin embargo, fue más la preocupación de Tsunade que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que no se había metido a problemas aún.

—Escucha, mocoso. —le habló su abuela desde el otro lado de la línea. —Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado al fin a tu alma gemela, pero definitivamente no esperaba esta situación.

—Lo lamento, baa-chan. —se disculpó, avergonzado. —Yo tampoco pude haberlo previsto. —admitió.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En casa de Sasuke. —fue claro y honesto.

—Lo supuse. —admitió con aire conocedor. —Ponme en altavoz para que ambos puedan escuchar lo que diré.

Naruto entonces salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, donde Sasuke se encontraba guardando los trozos de pizza sobrantes en un contenedor, que metió al refrigerador, y apartando la caja vacía, poniéndola junto a la basura. Este, al verlo, hizo un gesto interrogativo. Como respuesta, el rubio activó el altavoz y puso su teléfono en el mostrador.

—Mi abuela quiere hablarnos. —le explicó, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. —Estamos aquí, baa-chan.

—Bien. Seré rápida. —comenzó la Senju. —Debido al escándalo que su encuentro provocó, la escuela estará cerrada mañana, como medida de seguridad para todos los estudiantes.

Bueno, eso era un alivio. No tendrían que perder el día entero de clases ni estarían calificados como ausentes.

—Esto es solo mientras solucionamos lo que haremos con respecto a la horda de periodistas que probablemente nos invadan durante el resto de la semana. —hizo una pausa breve. —Les recomiendo no aceptar ninguna entrevista con la prensa cuando los encuentren. Son víboras, manipularán lo que les digan a su antojo.

—Lo entendemos. —fue Sasuke quien le contestó. — ¿Tendremos problemas con respecto a nuestra situación dentro del instituto?

—Si te refieres a si no se les permitirá continuar estudiando o algo por el estilo, no deben preocuparse. A menos que armen alguna otra escena que les ponga en riesgo a ustedes o a los demás, seguirán hasta graduarse.

—Oye, baa-chan, que no fue intencional. —se quejó el ojiazul, arrugando la cara.

—Ya lo sé, mocoso, y es por eso por lo que les permitirán graduarse. Ya hemos recibido reclamos y solicitudes debido a su situación. Hay padres que creen que pueden ser peligrosos. —soltó una risa burlona. —Como si un mocoso que usa ropa interior con dibujos de ramen y carga un monedero en forma de sapo pudiera presentar algún tipo de peligro.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la boca soltando un _“pfff”_ para evitar reírse por lo dicho por la directora, mientras que Naruto le gritó indignado al teléfono, tratando de defender su orgullo en vano.

—En todo caso, como no existe ningún tipo de regla dentro de las normas de la institución que pueda aplicarse a su caso, no hay manera de que puedan expulsarlos por reglamento. Están en su derecho como estudiantes de continuar yendo a clases hasta su graduación.

Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviado, quitándose un peso de encima. El brazo de Sasuke le rodeó la cintura y esto también lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

—Bueno, ya es tarde. Si hay algo más que deban saber, llamaré. —se escuchó un bostezo y el sonido de algunas cosas moviéndose.

— ¡Entendido, capitán! —el rubio le contestó, llevándose la mano a la frente como soldado y sonriendo, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Buenas noches, renacuajo. —se despidió cariñosamente de su nieto. —Y a Uchiha también.

Ambos se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

—Eso salió bien. —fue el único comentario que salió de la boca del pelinegro.

— ¡Así es! —exclamó contento el rubio, expresando su buen humor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Deberíamos celebrar.

— ¿Celebrar qué? ¿Qué no seremos expulsados? —arqueó una ceja y le pellizcó el costado, sabiendo perfectamente que lo único que su novio quería era una excusa para que se acostaran.

—Eres un aguafiestas. —se sobó el costado pellizcado, frunciendo el ceño.

Como respuesta, el pelinegro subió las manos por debajo de su camisa, lanzándose a besarle el cuello justo por donde pasaba su pulso, logrando hacer que al rubio se le subieran todos los colores a la cara debido a lo inesperado de sus acciones.

 _— ¡Wowowowo, Sasukeee!_ —agitó los brazos de arriba abajo, muerto de los nervios. — ¿Q-Qué haces? —tartamudeó al sentir como las manos del Uchiha lo recorrían completo mientras su boca le trazaba la mandíbula.

—Mmm… ¿Qué te figuras que estoy haciendo? —se separó para verlo con los ojos en blanco. El rubio tenía la cara roja hasta las orejas y los ojos abiertos como platos. —Eres un bobo. —se burló, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo.

— ¡Teme!

Más de una hora después, ambos se encontraban acurrucados en la cama, desnudos, con brazos y piernas entrelazados, mientras dejaban que el sueño se llevara toda preocupación por el resto de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve un extraño ataque de inspiración, así que traigo esta actualización bastante rápido.
> 
> Los invito a pasarse por el one-shot que acabo de publicar, tal vez les guste.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> 😉


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose como si flotara en una nube. Esta en una cama suave, rodeado de sábanas de algodón calientitas y abrazando una almohada esponjada contra su pecho. Estaba tan cómodo que no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Era extraño. Su cama nunca solía sentirse tan bien en las mañanas. No la recordaba así de cálida y cómoda. O así de grande, puesto que se volteó para estirarse y no fue recibido por el piso, como era costumbre.

Entonces abrió los ojos y estos enfocaron el techo de la habitación. Parpadeó, confundido, y giró la cabeza para ver los alrededores. Frunció el ceño al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba, porque estaba seguro de que su habitación jamás se había visto tan ordenada y aseada. Además, acababa de mudarse, por lo que debería haber cajas por todos lados.

Aún adormilado, sacó las piernas de la cama, sentándose en la orilla del colchón. Reparó en que estaba desnudo y frunció el ceño, sin comprender el motivo de su actual estado. Se frotó los ojos con las manos mientras bostezaba, perezoso.

Vio sobre un escritorio que estaba frente a la cama una mudada de ropa oscura. Unos shorts negros, unos calzoncillos también negros, y una camiseta azul oscuro. Sin pensarlo mucho, y considerando que era mucho mejor idea usar esa ropa aburrida que salir a explorar el lugar donde estaba desnudo, se vistió con la ropa prestada y salió de la habitación, sintiendo un delicioso olor a huevos y pan tostado.

Siguió el olor a la cocina, donde observó una figura sirviendo comida en unos platos. En el mostrador había dos vasos con jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un plato con fruta fresca.

—Estaba por ir a despertarte. —la grave y profunda voz de Sasuke lo sacó de su ensoñación.

De pronto, todo el sueño que tenía se esfumó al tiempo que los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaban de golpe.

Y sonrió, una sonrisa llena de dicha y emoción, mientras contemplaba al pelinegro como si fuera lo más bonito y maravilloso que hubiera visto en su vida. Y para él así era.

El azabache hizo una mueca al observar la cara de tonto enamorado con que Naruto le estaba observando. No es que fuera novedad, el rubio casi siempre lo miraba con esa expresión en el rostro, y siempre que lo hacía sentía una manta de calidez rodeándole. Pero eso no quitaba que pareciera idiota.

— ¿Hiciste el desayuno? —preguntó emocionado al verle colocar dos platos con huevos y tostadas en la mesa, para luego hacer lo mismo con el jugo y la fruta.

El Uchiha le dirigió una sonrisa casi imperceptible y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, a lo que el rubio no dudó un solo segundo en hacerle caso y tomar asiento frente a uno de los platos servidos. Esperó a que su novio se sentara con él y, luego de dar gracias por la comida, comenzó a devorar lo que tenía delante. Sasuke, en cambio, comió con alma cada bocado, tomándose su tiempo.

Cuando Naruto terminó de comer, el pelinegro aún no había terminado, así que se puso a hablar de cualquier tontería que se le viniera a la cabeza para acompañarle en la mesa. El Uchiha se limitó a escucharle en silencio, haciendo gestos de vez en cuando para demostrar que estaba siguiendo el hilo de su conversación. Para cuando ambos habían acabado, el ojiazul lavó los platos y su compañero los secó y guardó en su respectivo lugar.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana y ambos se encontraban acomodados en el sofá pasando canales de televisión sin encontrar nada realmente interesante que ver.

—Hey, Sasuke. —la voz de Naruto se escuchó a través del ruido de la televisión. Su cabeza reposando cómodamente sobre el hombro de Sasuke y sus brazos enrollados en su cintura, apretándole contra sí. — ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir mañana en la escuela?

El pelinegro apoyó su cabeza en la del rubio, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

—No tiene sentido preocuparse antes de tiempo. —respondió, su voz calmada.

—Mmm…—suspiró, acurrucándose más contra el calientito cuerpo de su novio. —Pero igual. —murmuró. —Nunca antes nos había pasado esto. Que todo el mundo sepa quiénes somos.

—Ya nos apañaremos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales el ojinegro pudo sentir la inseguridad y tensión del rubio. Sabía que el ser nuevo en una escuela era difícil, había que adaptarse a un lugar nuevo, gente nueva, situaciones nuevas… Pero ser el chico nuevo y que el mismo día que llegara todo el mundo se diera cuenta de era más que una persona común y corriente, sino más bien como una ente divina que había decidido ser humano y que conocía la Tierra desde su formación… Bueno, eso ya era algo más complicado.

En el mejor de los casos, sus compañeros estarían llenos de curiosidad sobre ellos y no dejarían de hacerles preguntas. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, todas esas pretendientes que llevaban persiguiéndolo desde siempre se echaban para atrás al saber que ya estaba prácticamente casado con Naruto por el resto de la eternidad. O pudiera ser al revés, podrían volverse aún más insistentes. Ya lo averiguaría cuando llegara el momento.

—Deja de pensar, ya está oliendo a quemado. —intentó distraerlo, puesto que el rubio seguía sin animarse. —Todo estará bien. —le aseguró. —Estaré contigo, así que deja de actuar como un bebé.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo animarme. —masculló con notorio sarcasmo, apartando su cabeza para dejar que el Uchiha se girara para encararlo.

Entonces unió sus labios en un beso amoroso que le relajó al instante. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Sasuke para evitar que pudiera apartarse y se permitió profundizar el contacto, acariciando sus labios con la lengua para solicitar acceso a su boca. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, se reconocieron perezosamente, con caricias húmedas y sensuales.

Cuando el pelinegro rompió el beso, los labios de su compañero se deslizaron por su barbilla hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo con la lengua y rozándolo con los dientes. Cuando su boca se detuvo para succionar suavemente el inicio de su hombro, jadeó y se apretó un poco más contra él.

—N-No te emociones, usuratonkachi…—le regañó al sentir que le hacía otro chupetón sobre su pulso. —Quítate. —le empujó, el rubio quejándose con un lloriqueó apesadumbrado. —No puedes decir que eso no te animó. Es más, estabas emocionándote demasiado. —hizo énfasis en la mano que se había deslizado disimuladamente de su cintura a su trasero, apretando una de sus nalgas.

—Je, je. ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? —pero en lugar de apartar su mano, comenzó a masajear despacio mientras volvía a acurrucarse contra su novio.

—Deja de manosearme, idiota.

—Pero me gusta tocarte. —se quejó.

—Compórtate.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no hizo ningún intento real de apartarlo, y se quedaron pereceando en el sofá un largo rato más, disfrutando de estar en la compañía del otro sin hacer nada más que tocarse un poquito y acurrucarse juntos.

SNS

Debieron ser como las tres de la tarde cuando Naruto se animó a salir para ir a buscar sus cosas a su apartamento, con la presente amenaza de Sasuke de que ni se le ocurriera traer ramen instantáneo a su casa, porque bajo su techo se comía comida real, no esa basura.

Como si el ramen no fuera comida.

En fin. Debió tardarse un par de horas, ya que se tomó su tiempo en escoger qué cosas llevaría, además de que su apartamento quedaba a media hora a pie que el de Sasuke. Hubiera ido y venido mucho más rápido en su bicicleta, pero esta seguía abandonada en el parqueo de la escuela. Pero bueno, una caminata no hacía daño a nadie, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando regresó con Sasuke, este ya se encontraba preparando la cena. Así fue como se enteró que su novio solía preparar la cena para su hermano, y que este le preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo que llevaría al colegio. El pelinegro también le contó que su hermano aún no encontraba a su alma gemela, pero que tampoco estaba activamente buscando. Tenía su marca en uno de sus tobillos: un cuervo negro alzando vuelo, pero aún no se había topado con la persona que tuviera otro cuervo negro tatuado en su piel para combinar.

Entre pláticas, cenar y matar el tiempo juntos, se hizo de noche, y entonces una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia en la tranquilidad de la sala.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Un cansado Itachi Uchiha se anunció desde la puerta, con su maleta en la mano y el cabello levemente desordenado.

Le había costado mucho terminar con el trabajo antes de tiempo, pero lo había conseguido y ahora por fin estaba de regreso en el apartamento que compartía con su hermanito. Había regresado un día antes de lo planeado, pero se sentía sumamente agotado por el exceso de trabajo y el viaje. Sumándole a eso que debían ser como las nueve de la noche, y lo único que quería hacer era comer algo, tomar una ducha rápida y acostarse a dormir.

—Bienvenido. —la voz de Sasuke le saludó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba junto a la entrada.

—Ah, Sasuke. —suspiró. —Qué alivio me da verte.

El Uchiha menor alzó una ceja.

—No debiste agobiarte tanto, no ha pasado nada de qué preocuparse.

—No puedo evitarlo, hermanito.

Sasuke solo negó suavemente con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, sabiendo que, para Itachi, él y su bienestar estaban por encima de todo lo demás. Tomó la maleta de su hermano para hacerle el favor de llevarla a su habitación.

Itachi le siguió y dejó el abrigo que traía encima sobre la cabecera de su cama, volviendo a suspirar. Su hermano dejó su maleta junto a su cama y se volteó al oír que el mayor volvía a hablarle.

— ¿Y tu amigo?

—En la cocina. —le respondió. 

El otro asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, donde encontraron al rubio que Itachi había visto en la televisión junto con su hermano. Este estaba observando un tazón de ramen instantáneo con una expresión de pura concentración, mientras los fideos se cocían en el agua caliente que un par de minutos atrás había vertido dentro de él.

Al escuchar pasos entrar a la cocina, el ojiazul alzó la vista, encontrándose con su novio y el que estaba seguro era su hermano mayor, ya que el parecido entre ellos era bastante notorio. Las mayores diferencias eran que Itachi tenía el cabello más largo, amarrado en una coleta, y era un poco más alto que Sasuke. Además, tenía unas hendiduras que comenzaban bajo sus ojos y se extendían hacia abajo.

— ¡Ah, tú debes ser el hermano de Sasuke! —le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía una mano como saludo.

—Uchiha Itachi. —se presentó, tomando su mano. —Es un placer conocer al alma gemela de mi hermanito.

—Namikaze Naruto. —también se presentó, soltando la mano del Uchiha mayor.

—Naruto, ¿qué es eso? —Sasuke interrumpió el momento señalando la copa de ramen que estaba en la mesa con una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Es ramen.

—Te dije que no trajeras esa basura a mi casa.

— ¡El ramen no es basura, pedazo de amargado! ¡Es la comida de los dioses! —se quejó.

— ¿Qué clase de dios querría comerse eso? —le rebatió. —Si veo más de esos, —señaló la tacita con fideos humeantes. —los tiraré.

Itachi los observó discutir como un viejo matrimonio durante unos minutos más, perplejo de estar presenciando a su hermanito tener una activa conversación con alguien, aunque estuvieran discutiendo sobre algo tan pequeño como un tazón de ramen. Por algún motivo se sintió tranquilo, como si al fin hubiera encontrado aquello que Sasuke había necesitado durante tanto tiempo. Eso que le despertaría de su monótona vida y le empujaría a comenzar a vivir.

Y sonrió.

SNS

—Y dime, Naruto-kun, ¿tus padres te permitieron quedarte aquí así nada más?

Se encontraban los tres sentados en la mesa del comedor, Naruto comiendo su ramen, Itachi los trozos de pizza sobrantes del día anterior, y Sasuke solo escuchando la conversación que los otros dos mantenían sin tener un verdadero interés de unirse activamente a ella.

—Oh, mis padres fallecieron hace años. —respondió, mostrando una sonrisa triste. —Vivo solo, así que no hay nadie extrañándome en casa.

Itachi abrió los ojos sin molestarse en disimular su sorpresa.

—Oh, lo siento. Debió ser difícil.

El rubio negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír con suavidad.

—Algo, pero está bien. Supongo que ustedes pueden comprenderlo.

Itachi asintió comprensivamente con la cabeza.

—Sasuke te contó. —asumió, a lo que el rubio volvió a negar.

—Sasuke y yo tenemos un vínculo tan profundo que podemos sentir lo que el otro siente. — le aclaró. —Ambos compartimos el mismo dolor de haber perdido a nuestros padres y nos entendemos mutuamente. Realmente no hemos hablado mucho sobre nuestras vidas desde que nos encontramos.

El Uchiha mayor parpadeó, perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. El menor, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vas a descomponer a mi hermano. —regañó a su novio.

El ojiazul rio avergonzado antes de llevarse otro bocado de fideos a los labios.

—Lo siento, siempre olvido que para los demás es algo difícil de entender.

—No, está bien. —habló el mayor. —También me tocó estudiar sobre las almas del sol y la luna en la escuela, así que aunque no comprenda su lazo del todo, sé que es especial.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado de estar en esa situación con su hermano presente, pero no dijo nada. Naruto solo sonrió y continuó comiendo, por lo que Itachi se dedicó a hacer lo mismo. A Naruto se le cruzó el pensamiento de que era agradable estar así, teniendo a Sasuke consigo y con la tranquilizadora presencia de Uchiha Itachi. Era tan… doméstico. Quiso atesorar esa sensación.

SNS

Luego de un rato comiendo en silencio, con Sasuke limitándose a observar, la voz de Itachi irrumpió en la habitación.

—Ustedes parecen llevarse bastante bien. —hizo el comentario, de pronto.

Su hermano lo miró de reojo, curioso por sus palabras. A Naruto pareció caerle en gracia la observación del Uchiha mayor, porque soltó una risita divertida antes de contestar.

—Bueno, hemos tenido que soportarnos mutuamente desde siempre.

El mayor asintió, llevándose la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

—Aunque hay algo que pica mi curiosidad. —confesó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Cuando se encuentran, ustedes pueden recordar lo que ya han vivido y reconocerse, ¿cierto? —ambos asintieron. —El golpe que mi hermanito te dio en la quijada no parece como la mejor manera de recibir a tu alma gemela. —dijo, dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Este se atragantó de sopetón, comenzando a golpearse el pecho para lograr destrabarse antes de estirar los tenis ahogado por ramen. Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara, el sonido de una palmada resonando en el lugar, sin estar en absoluto preocupado por el estado de su novio, quien ya parecía estarse recuperando tanto del ahogamiento como del susto.

Itachi los observó alzando una ceja.

—Es una larga historia. —contestó el Uchiha menor a su hermano, dándole a entender que no diría nada más que eso.

—Comprendo.

SNS

— ¿Estás seguro de que ir mañana sea una buena idea, Sasuke? —Itachi le preguntó a su hermano con preocupación en su tono de voz.

No le hacía gracia el riesgo que podría correr su hermanito luego de que la noticia sobre su identidad de esparciera como pólvora. Seguro que sería la comidilla del colegio durante varios días, y a eso había que sumarle que los medios de comunicación estarían desesperados por captar cualquier momento de él y su novio, especialmente buscarían entrevistas. Cualquier cosa que les sirviera para vender, tras eso estarían.

—No haría una gran diferencia si vamos mañana o la próxima semana, lo único que conseguiremos será atrasarnos en el trabajo escolar. —trató de razonar.

Al fin y al cabo, si no iban mañana, solo estarían posponiendo inútilmente lo que estaba destinado a pasar. Si no era mañana, sería el día siguiente. Y si no, el siguiente. No había manera realista de escapar de la situación.

Itachi suspiró, sintiendo que se quedaba sin opciones.

—Me llamarás si ocurre cualquier cosa. —le dejó claro.

—Así lo haré. —confirmó.

Luego, la vista del Uchiha mayor se desvió al rubio, quien escuchaba su conversación sin alzar su propia voz, temiendo estar interrumpiendo donde no debía. Luego, regresó su vista a Sasuke, meditando sus próximas palabras.

—Considerando la situación de ambos, supongo que Naruto-kun estará bastante presente de ahora en adelante. —giró el rostro para dirigirse al rubio de nuevo. —Así que eres bienvenido aquí siempre que quieras. —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—No le digas eso, querrá mudarse y después no habrá manera de echarlo.

— ¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Podría?! —preguntó emocionado el rubio.

—No.

—Bueno, ya que de todos modos serás parte de la familia y vives por tu cuenta, tal vez podríamos…

— ¡Nii-san!

— ¡Yei! —celebró. —Hey, Sasuke, compartiremos tu habitación.

— ¡No te adelantes, usuratonkachi!

SNS

—Hey. —el rubio llamó suavemente a su compañero, su cabeza acurrucada sobre su hombro y una mano acariciando su abdomen por debajo de la camisa.

Le encantaba tener esa libertad de tocar a Sasuke. Su piel era tan suave y cálida, además de que él era una persona a la cual le encantaba el contacto físico.

Su novio, en cambio, prefería tener a todo el mundo a al menos diez metros de distancia. Aun así, le permitía tocarle todo lo que quisiese, pero solo a él. Sabía que en secreto le gustaba, que Sasuke era en realidad como un gatito huraño que era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que le gustaban los mimos. Si su contacto no le agradara tanto no tendría reparos en apartarlo usando la fuerza bruta, y lo sabía.

Pero ahí estaban: ambos acostados, abrazados, preparándose para dormir y enfrentar la siguiente mañana. Sasuke estaba boca arriba con Naruto hecho un ovillo a su lado, una pierna encima de las suyas y la mano que seguía deslizándose por su estómago. Su brazo enrollado alrededor de la cabeza del rubio, pasando sus dedos entre el desordenado cabello con suavidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —escuchó que respondía, su voz perezosa y comenzando a adormilarse.

Entonces le besó el cuello una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Besos castos que dejaban un agradable cosquilleo sobre la piel que adoraban.

—Te amo.

El rostro de Sasuke se giró levemente para encararlo, sus ojos somnolientos topándose con los suyos.

Naruto le sonrió y depositó un pico en sus labios, aprovechando que podía.

—Ya duérmete. —murmuró en voz baja.

—Mmm… De acuerdo. —sus palabras chocaron contra su rostro, su nariz acariciando una pálida mejilla. —Buenas noches, Sasuke.

—Buenas noches.

—Te amo. —repitió.

—Y yo a ti. —le contestó.

Esa noche Naruto durmió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y soñó con la primera vez que su mirada se encontró con esos ojos oscuros que le habían robado el corazón una eternidad atrás.

SNS

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano. Itachi les preparó el almuerzo a ambos y volvió a preguntarles si estaban seguros de querer asistir a la escuela ese día, y cuando la respuesta fue afirmativa otra vez, volvió a recordarles que si pasaba cualquier cosa debían llamarlo inmediatamente.

Naruto y Sasuke salieron entonces del apartamento y emprendieron camino rumbo a la escuela. Sin embargo, pronto se encontraban caminando por una calle que el ojiazul no recordaba haber cruzado antes, cuando salió con su novio de la escuela el lunes.

— ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? —preguntó confundido el rubio al ver que se desviaban del camino que conocía hacia la escuela.

—Daremos la vuelta y entraremos por atrás. —le respondió. —Así tal vez logremos evitar a la prensa.

—Oh. —fue la única respuesta del ojiazul.

Trató de fijarse en los lugares por donde pasaban para poder recordar en caso de que le tocara volver a pasar por ahí sin Sasuke guiándole, pero a los pocos minutos ya se había distraído y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban a menos de una cuadra del edificio escolar.

Sintió al azabache agarrarlo por la muñeca y jalarlo junto con él en dirección a una malla alta que rodeaba el patio de la escuela. Pocos estudiantes usaban la entrada trasera, pero esta se mantenía abierta durante las mañanas para quien le resultara más práctico.

No se toparon con ningún reportero en el camino, lo que hizo suponer a Sasuke que, efectivamente, se habían concentrado en la entrada principal.

—No nos fue tan mal. —comentó Naruto mientras atravesaban el amplio patio.

—No cantes victoria aún, que el día apenas comienza. —le recordó.

Bueno, pasara lo que pasase, al menos lo enfrentarían juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que esta actualización tardara un poco más que las demás. De hecho, no estoy publicando el capítulo completo a como lo tenía planeado, pero pensé que era mejor subir una parte a no subir nada por otra semana xd  
> Mañana saldré de casa por unas cosas y no podré escribir nada por al menos cuatro días, tal vez un poco más, así que pensé subir esto para mientras y anexar lo que falta en el siguiente capítulo.  
> También les comento que estoy trabajando en otro fic que honestamente está gustándome muchísimo. Ya publiqué el prólogo y tengo escrito casi todo el capítulo 1 y la mayoría del capítulo 2. Así en desorden voy escribiendo todo XD  
> Será un omegaverse ubicado en el universo del anime. Básicamente una versión diferente de lo que ocurre durante la serie y después de que Sasuke se va de la aldea. Tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos más el prólogo. Aún no sé si haré un epílogo, pero eso lo veré después.  
> A quien quiera echarle un vistazo, bienvenido. A mí de verdad me está encantando escribirlo y espero que les guste mucho también.  
> Por cierto, creo que este fic terminará siendo de unos 15 capítulos más o menos, depende de qué tan largos me salgan y qué tanto fluff vaya a meter xd  
> ¡Saludos!  
> 😉


End file.
